


for me

by lai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 24,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lai/pseuds/lai
Summary: Allison/Lydia bdsm





	1. lydia/allison

Summary for the Chapter:  
Pairing: Allison/Lydia  
Warnings: BDSM, sexual slavery, referenced non-con  
"Which one would you like?" she asks, pressing a kiss to Lydia's neck. She smiles when Lydia makes a soft noise and presses back  
into her. "Shall I pick on for you?"  
Lydia doesn't like the crowds; she loves to be seen, but the press of people annoys her and Allison wants today to be a gift not a  
trial. She slides her gloves hands down the loose cloth of Lydia's dress until she reaches the bare skin of her thigh.  
"He'll be handsome, of course. Well bred." Lydia's head tips back against her shoulder, her slim white neck bare save for the thin  
crested collar of pure silver. Allison flicks her tongue along the edge of it as she drags her hands up Lydia's thighs. "I do so love  
watching you break the ones who think themselves above their station."  
"I do it at your pleasure, my lady," Lydia says on a sigh.  
She's already slick, always so responsive, and she lets out a pretty little gasp when Allison's gloved fingers skim over her clit.  
"I want to watch you take him. Watch you use his cock until you come. Until you gush all over his thighs. Get him wet and dirty.  
Make him ache."  
"I will make him quiver for you, my lady," she says, her arm sliding up to curl over Allison's neck, her breasts pressing against the  
thin cloth of her dress: her nipples a hard, beautiful outline. "I will make him beg."  
"Mmmm," Allison says, slicking her fingers in Lydia's juices before she slides two slowly inside. "Then what will you do, my  
sweet?"  
"I will make him wet your hard cock with his tongue as whisper all the ways you will defile him," Lydia says, clutching harder at  
Allison's shoulder as she struggles to maintain her breath. Her heat is seductive around Allison's questing fingers; a succulent peach  
to be savored. "I will make him spread his legs so that you can mount him like an animal."  
Allison cups Lydia's breast, her thumb brushing over the nipple as she fucks her deep. "He should make you come with fingers and  
tongue as I use him. Again and again until you are all that he can taste. Until we are all that he knows."  
"Shall we let him come too, my lady?" she asks; breath catching, body bowed tight, thighs trembling as she comes around her  
mistress' clever fingers.  
Allison turns her, kissing her lush mouth as she makes Lydia ride through another orgasm. Cheeks flushed, eyes fluttering and dark  
with heat, Allison watches her tumble into pleasure for a third time. "No, I don't believe we shall," she says, kissing her lips softly.  
Lydia hums, body lax with pleasure as she lets Allison move her into one of the shaded tents; semi private so she can see and be  
seen, but not have to feel the press of the crowd.  
"I will be back momentarily, my sweet," she says, then glides easily through the market to find what she seeks.  
He has a sharp face, mouth twisted in the parody of a smile. His name used to be Peter, back when he'd taken Lydia and twisted her  
mind before selling her. She digs her fingers hard into his jaw, gloves still slick with Lydia's release as she turns his face left then  
right before she shoves her fingers into his mouth to check his teeth.  
"He'll suffice," she says, eyes on his as they chain him up and hand over his leash. He looks cocky now: arrogant.  
Allison smiles and looks forward to watching him break under Lydia's soft, sweet hands.


	2. pack orgy- noncon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings- mind control noncon

God, like, okay, I can totally imagine Peter doing this, but like, not only can they not come unless he's on or inside of them, but  
basically the desire for sex gets worse and worse until they're in heat, rutting against each other; mouths drooling, cocks dripping,  
pussies drenched as they try to get each other off. And Peter just like, sits back and watches them all slowly descend into madness,  
making them fuck each other in every way possible.  
Making Lydia ride Stiles' mouth, hips grinding down on his tongue as they both whine and pant. Scott feeding Stiles' cock into  
Allison's pussy as little Kira spreads her ass with a huge cock.  
Allison has her face pressed into Derek's ass, tongue slobbering all over his hole as Lydia sucks him off. His dick huge and thick  
and red as she slides her pretty red lips all the way down to his knot.  
"That's it, Lydia. Open that pretty mouth wide around my nephew's dick. See how far your banshee mouth can stretch around a  
thick werewolf cock."  
He presses a finger to her stretched lips, then steps behind her and shoves her against Derek, fucking her face brutally until she's  
gagging, drool spilling out of her mouth onto Stiles' chest.  
He pulls back to let her cough, let her catch her breath, and then wipes her smeared make up from her eye and says, "Now turn  
over, my sweet. My precious little nephew is going to breed your cunt while everyone watches."  
He moves her until her knees are astride Stiles' face, so that he can see every detail of her taking Derek's cock.  
"See how she throbs for him," Peter whispers. "How her little hole aches to be filled by wolf cock. Touch her, Stiles. Press your  
fingers up into her hole. Spread her out until she's wide enough to take his knot."  
He watches as Stiles slicks up his slender fingers, watches him press them in beside Derek's cock. After they're thoroughly wetted,  
he grabs Stiles' fingers and licks them clean, smirking at three identical glares.  
Down at Stiles' hips, Allison's nipples are puffy and red as she throws her head back, riding the two dicks inside of her. Peter  
reaches out for her with a spit slick finger and twists her nipple. Watches her jolt ripple through the rest of them.  
"She's beautiful like this," Peter says, looking at Scott. "No wonder you defied everyone to be with her." He steps in close, his cock  
brushing against Allison's open, panting mouth, and she blinks once before sinking down greedily on his cock.  
"Must be so frustrating," Peter continued, looking at Scott. "A true Alpha watching his best friend and his new girlfriend fucking his  
first love, watching the way she whines greedily for the cock of a man you hate." He yanks Allison's head back with one hand,  
traces the head of his cock over her swollen lips and watches Scott as they listen to her needy sounds.  
"Please," Scott says, breathless, and Peter beams at him.  
"You want to take her place? Well why didn't you say so."  
Scott whimpers as Allison and Kira stretch him. As they help him fuck down on his best friend's cock. As Kira presses the thick  
dildo up inside him, grinding her clit against the strap on.  
"Open up wide, Alpha," Peter commands.  
Scott's nostrils flare, but he does. Takes Peter's dick greedily, mouth opening wide.  
"That's my Alpha," Peter croons.  
When he feels his balls pull tight he orders Allison to the ground. Commands them all to watch as he folds her legs up to her ears  
and hammers her cunt until he's emptying inside of her, her cries echoing through the room as she milks his cock with her cunt.  
She's still shuddering through the aftershocks when he puts his cock to her lips. She cleans it off of him automatically, eyes still  
hazy as he pets her hair.  
"Now you're going to do something for me, my pretty little hunter," he whispers leaning close.  
She trots off on her errand, and Peter looks back to the writhing mass of bodies on the floor, cock already hard again in his hand.  
He's going to enjoy watching Scott take his father's cock. Maybe he'll tell the boy to eat our his mother while she's riding Peter; his  
little pink tongue licking up his mother's juices from Peter's cock.  
He idly fucks his cock back into Lydia's mouth as he thinks of Stiles being fucked by the Sheriff. Peter can fuck the boy's throat  
and then they can switch. Watch the boy eagerly swallow his father's dick as Stiles takes Peter's knot.  
But the best part will be watching his daughter's pretty face as she takes her father and her cousin inside her tight little holes. The  
way she'll writhe between them, double knotted. Mouth open on breathy little gasps.  
He'll make them all watch as he breeds his daughter's cunt. Make them beg for him to do the same to them.  
He comes, splashing over Lydia, Derek and Stiles. Watches their bodies quake; Derek and Lydia knotted together, Stiles' come  
spilling out over his pubes as he whimpers against the press of the dildo that Kira's still pounding into Scott's hole.  
Peter lets Kira lick him clean. Lets her shudder through her own orgasm before he makes Stiles press his mouth to her pussy. He  
makes Scott open up Stiles' hole.  
"Go slowly, my Alpha," he says, smiling slipping over his face. "We've got all night


	3. stiles/derek/laura/peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: incest, somnophilia, knotting

God, can you imagine Derek and Laura taking Stiles for a day and just wrecking him.  
Laura's got a big old strap on and they double fuck him and, unlike his daddy, they let him come and come and he's not used to it so  
he blacks out. And when he comes to they're fucking him again, except Laura's all patting his face and saying, "Baby boy, we never  
stopped fucking you."  
And just when Stiles thinks it's over. When he's wrung out and can't get hard anymore, that's when Peter shows up. And Laura sits  
between Derek's spread legs, his fingers up her cunt as she moves against his dick, but they're not really trying to get off. They're  
just enjoying the show as Peter opens Stiles up around his fist. His voice going rough as he tells Stiles that they're going to send him  
back to his daddy all filthy and used and loose. His hole so open that no one will be able to fuck him again, they'll just have to jerk  
off inside of him.  
And Stiles can't get hard again. He can't, but it feels so goddamn good that he's crying. Sobbing, "please, please," over and over  
again, his eyes on Derek as he spreads his sister's pussy wide and fucks up into her slowly.  
Stiles whines when Derek comes and Laura smirks at him before she crawls over and lowers her soaking pussy to Stiles' mouth.  
Watches her brother's come dribble into their little whore's mouth as he strains for more.  
She lets him bring her off again, pinching at her nipples as she rides his mouth, then dismounts so that Derek can fuck his sloppy  
cock into Stiles' throat. He's plugged at both ends: Derek massaging the line of Stiles' throat as it bulges around his cock, and Peter  
fucking into him steadily with his fist.  
Stiles does come again and it's so painful and so good that he blacks out again, but this time when he comes to, Derek is bathing  
him with a soft cloth and Laura feeds him fruit dipping in honey and small delicious cubes of cheese in between sips of warm tea,  
and they're voices are soft and warm as they tell him how beautiful he was and how good he took it and how proud his daddy must  
be of him.  
Stiles cries a little, he can't help it, but they just kiss away his tears and murmur soft things as they hold him close.  
The next time he wakes up, they're still wrapped around him, warm and safe, but his daddy is there too, pressing a soft kiss to  
Stiles' mouth and telling him how much he loves him.


	4. stiles/dogs, stiles/derek/peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: bestiality, incest, gangbang, knotting, dubcon, breeding

Say the fire never happened and Stiles was just fucking around in the woods that night instead of looking for a dead body, and  
found a pack of wild dogs. And, okay, so he had been horny earlier and maybe beat off two, three, okay five times and he smells  
like lust and spunk. And the dogs aren't vicious or loud, really, but there's a lot of them.  
They knock him down and nuzzle at his armpits and crotch and Stiles is all, "Whoa, hey," but it feels kind of good, okay, and he's  
getting a little bit hard again.  
His jeans are loose and one of the bigger dogs tugs hard and they slide halfway down Stiles' ass, and the dog snuffles in, nudging  
and sniffing and licking at the place between Stiles thighs. And he's getting really fucking hard, okay, and he can see the dogs cocks  
poking out of their sheaths, and he's always been curious, all right?  
The first one is smooth and slippery and the dog barks playfully and Stiles laughs a little as he gets knocked onto his back. And then  
he puts his hand to his mouth and tastes, just a little, right as the fluffy gray dog licks his boxers damp with his sloppy tongue.  
And Stiles is groaning around two fingers as he fucks his mouth with doggy jizz covered fingers and he spreads his thighs. One dog  
is lapping at his thighs and another at his cock and one moves to lick at his chest and nipples, dog cock hanging right in his face.  
And so what if Stiles lifts his head up to taste it? So what if he moans around the slick head and lets the dog start fucking his  
throat?  
So what if he ends up on his knees, thighs spread as he gets bred like a little bitch, his ass twitching as he gets pounded, his own  
cock drooling in the forest floor?  
And they just don't stop. Filling up his mouth until the one that's locked inside of him pulls out, spilling his watery dog come over  
Stiles' thighs, and then another one slides right in. Cock pounding raw into Stiles hole, ass clenching around the thick knot as it  
pushes inside.  
And he's sobbing and gasping, words spilling out of his mouth as his thighs tremble under the weight of pleasure as he works  
himself back against the knot, grinding himself until he's coming for the sixth time.  
"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Stiles begs. "Breed your little bitch until I'm pregnant with come."  
And then another cock is sliding into his mouth. Thicker than the rest, and Stiles moans around it, opening his mouth wider as it  
fucks into his throat.  
"Such a pretty little bitch," a voice says, and Stiles' eyes fly open as hands grab his face, holding him steady as he's skullfucked,  
throat convulsing around the cock pressing so deep inside of him. "Such a tight little fuckhole," the man breathes, sounding soft and  
awed.  
Stiles whimpers around him, mouth stretched tight as the dog behind him pulls out and when another tries to fuck into him, the guy  
bares his teeth and actually fucking growls before he turns Stiles around easily and spreads his ass wide with his huge hands.  
"So wet," he murmurs, sliding thick fingers inside, curling them up until Stiles is trembling and fucking back into him. "Begging to  
be bred like a little cock whore."  
Stiles whines as the man's slimy, come covered fingers shove into his panting mouth, sucking greedily as the man calls him a good  
boy. Calls him a pretty little bitch as he slides his thick cock inside Stiles' puffy hole.  
"What do we have here, nephew?" A new voice says, and Stiles blinks at the second man, standing in the clearing and watching  
them avidly.  
"A hungry little pup that needs to be fed," the man behind him says, lifting Stiles easily until he's astride the man's thighs, head lolling  
back against a broad shoulder as the older man steps forward, undoing his belt.  
"Would you like that, pup?" he asks, fingers sliding through the come dripping from Stiles' chin and feeding it to him.  
Sticks sucks hungrily and watches the man's eyes darken. Watches him take out his thick cock and fuck it into his fist. "Please,"  
Stiles begs, voice wrecked, and the man grins.  
"Since you asked so nicely," he says, and then feeds his cock into Stiles' throat, fucking into him as deeply as his nephew had.  
Tears spring to his eyes as they knot him, ass and throat. As they call over the dogs to lick Stiles' cock until he's clenching around  
them and coming.  
The younger one licks off his tears and says, "Don't worry, little pup, we'll take care of you," as the older one fingers his nephews  
come out of Stiles' ass and feeds it to him, until his little tummy is taut and round and full


	5. stiles/sheriff

Actually, wouldn't it be great if like, the Sheriff was totally soul mates with his wife and so after her death he just...stopped having  
heats because he was so traumatized? He stops remembering to take suppressors, which he'd only started when Claudia got sick,  
and ends up chucking them into the trash because it hurts too much to see them in the medicine cabinet everyday.  
And so he concentrates on his job and his kid, and they manage Stiles' first two ruts with relative ease. It's never as bad for Alphas,  
and never as bad for kids in general.  
But then he starts getting itchy and hot under his collar. Goes to the store to buy like three weeks worth of groceries and doesn't  
even realize it until the cashier says, "Your total's four hundred twenty-six eighty-two."  
John's gut clenches, but he's not just going to not pay.  
So he holds out a card and thinks maybe they can have a barbecue or something. It's only early spring, but it's been so hot lately  
that John's been walking around in his shirtsleeves.  
He goes home and changes into a sleeveless tank and his old police academy shorts, that are soft from too many washings and  
almost threadbare. He jogs back down to the kitchen to start making chili, something thick and hearty, and he's just finished  
browning the meat and dumping it into the chili pot with everything else when Stiles gets home.  
"Hey, kid, I'm in the kitchen!" he calls out, switching the stove to simmer.  
Stiles gets halfway down the hall saying, "what are you doing home so early?" when John goes down hard.  
It feels like an inferno inside his skin, and he can feel the sweat dripping off of him. Knows he's panting, his hole getting slick.  
Ripening.  
He can't even breathe, throat closing up with need when Stiles first touches him. His voice is high pitched and urgent in John's ear,  
but somehow soothing. His hands restless over John's shoulder and back and wrist, and John keens, body seizing up as he gushes  
out slick.  
He grits his teeth, trying to understand Stiles' frantic rush of words, but he can only shake his head, because no, he wasn't prepared  
for this, and no, he doesn't think he could make it to the hospital.  
"need alpha," John whispers, and it's torture because the only two Alphas he knows enough to get this close to him are Scott and  
Stiles. His sons. His boys.  
He can't call anyone from the department, because it was struggle enough for them to accept an omega Sheriff, especially after his  
Alpha died, and John can't stop his whining now because it hurts and he's going to go into a heat coma and die, going to leave his  
son alone.  
And then there are fingers in his mouth, salty heat, and John's sucking on them. The ache in his chest ratcheting back as he mouths  
at the slick skin getting them sloppy and wet.  
"Good," he hears, a soft sound against his throat where he's cradled against someone cool and comforting. "You're doing so good  
for me."  
John whimpers again, but this time it's in pleasure. In the greedy need to be good for his Alpha.  
The body behind him shifts just enough to peel off his sweat soaked shirt, and John arches his back, nipples puffy and hard as the  
fabric rubs against them.  
"Such sweet little tits," his Alpha says, the hand that's wet from his mouth tugs and pulls, twisting his nipples until John is gasping  
and moving his hips, fucking into the air. "Remember sucking on these pretty titties. Warm puffy nipple so thick in my mouth.  
Would you let me do that again? Let me nurse from you?"  
John says, "yes," and, "please," and, "Alpha," and hears a beautiful long moan in response as he's shifting in his Alpha's arms.  
There's a light swipe of tongue that has John crying out, arching into the pleasure before that strong, hot mouth latches on, sucking  
hard and rhythmically on his nipples. John wants to cry with how good it feels, his hand reaching out to stroke soft hair, keeping  
the Alpha's head pressed to him.  
The only people he's ever let do this are Claudia, her pretty, plush mouth curving wickedly as she bit at his tits and played with his  
hole when she was breeding him. And his son when he was nursing. His beautiful, sweet boy with his mama's warm brown eyes  
and curvy mouth.  
"please," John whispers. "please."  
His Alpha releases his nipple with a sharp bite, hands tugging at his shorts to bare him as the warm voice says, "Don't worry pretty  
Omega. I'll take care of you."  
A hand curves around his small cock, playing with it lightly, before it moves back to his soaked hole. The flesh red and plump and  
ready to be bred, and John lets out a strangled noise as those long, clever fingers play over him: stroking and opening him as that  
low voice whispers soft praises.  
"You smell so fucking good. So ripe for me."  
His Alpha's mouth presses long, wet kisses to his skin. Licks him open and fucks inside with tongue and fingers until John wants to  
scream.  
"That's it, sweetheart," his Alpha says. "Let me hear you."  
"knot me," John begs, squirming against the cool tile of the kitchen floor, his legs splayed wide as he rides the fingers inside of him.  
"please, I need-"  
"I'm going to give you what you need," his Alpha soothes. "Going to fuck my knot of into your tight little hole and pump you full.  
Would you like that, baby? You want to be full of my come?"  
The voice is closer now, hovering above him, and John surges up, blindly seeking it out. Kissing sloppily as they both pant and  
moan and John doesn't care about anything except his Alpha's hands against him, holding him down as he fucks his huge Alpha  
cock into John's tight hole.  
"So fucking gorgeous," the voice breathes, hot against him. "Taking my cock so beautifully. Like you were made for it. Made for  
me."  
"alpha," John whines weakly, hips moving restlessly, his legs locking around his Alpha's ass, trying to pull him closer.  
"Yes, baby, I'm your Alpha. And you're my greedy little Omega. Panting and begging to be opened up on my knot." His Alpha laughs  
softly when John whines. Not cruel, but something soft and awed and happy, and John did that. John made his Alpha happy.  
"want to please you."  
"You do, sweetheart," his Alpha says, fucking into him hard and perfect, rutting into his hole. John can already feel his Alpha's knot  
expanding, flesh fattening up to fill him completely. "You're perfect. You're mine."  
Pretty words that make John's body go soft, open up further. His heat flushed body easily matching his Alpha's rhythm as that thick  
cock fucks up into him. As that voice continues to croon in his ear.  
John's first orgasm takes him by surprise. And then it just doesn't stop, his hole pulsating, milking his Alpha's cock, slick running  
down his thighs, his own dick twitching. And he just keeps going, the Alpha hammering into him perfectly, and John thinks he  
might die with how could it feels: throat closed up tears leaking from his eyes as he just holds on.  
"I'm going to breed you everyday. Going to knot inside you every night and fuck your loose hole every morning," the voice is thick  
and heavy with lust as hands clamp on John's thighs, and then those hips slam into him, forcing John's hole wide until the knot  
pops inside, locking them together. "Going to milk my cock every day on you. Use all your pretty holes. Because you're mine now,  
aren't you, baby? My pretty Daddy Omega."  
"yours," John agrees, tilting his hips so that his Alpha's rocking thrusts hit him just right. He comes against on a soft sigh, sucking  
the slick off his Alpha's long fingers.  
***  
When he comes to, Stiles is over him, lean, strong body gloriously naked as he fucks his thick Alpha cock into John's loose and  
used hole. And there's an instant wave of shame that rises in him before Stiles kisses him softly, gently, and says, "Morning, daddy,"  
as he comes inside of him. Filling up John's hole, leaving him only greedy for more.  
John comes with Stiles' mouth on his nipples. Licking and sucking him, his mouth curving wickedly as he presses two fingers in  
beside his still hard cock.  
There were only ever two Alpha's for him anyway.


	6. peter/derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underage, Somnophilia, Incest, Drugged Sex, Knotting

Okay, wow, this makes me want babysitter!Peter/Derek so badly. Like, Peter's totally the cool Uncle when he babysits little Derek  
and lets him roll around in the woods and wrestles with him, and sure he makes Derek wash up, but they just strip and jump in the  
lake, still rough housing. And Peter lets him stay up really late and makes him special hot cocoa.  
What Derek doesn't know of course is that Peter drugs it, making his sweet little nephew a pliant fuck doll that he can use and  
abuse because the marks always disappear before morning. And sometimes he sweetly opens Derek's pretty little hole, mouthing at  
it and getting it sloppy and wet for hours before he slides in and knots the boy, and other times he just spits on his dick and holds  
little Derek up as he jacks his cock with the boy's tight hole. Sometimes he knots the boy's mouth. Makes him choke and pass out  
on Peter's dick, calling him a sweet little knot whore. But the next morning Derek's always perfectly whole again, and he wakes up  
to Uncle Peter's pancakes, and Peter just grins and counts the money he's been paid.  
And then one day Peter walks into Derek's room without knocking and he finds Derek with two little fingers up his own ass, and  
Derek flushes, scared and shamed, because he's been having these dreams of being filled. And Peter shushes him and soothes him  
and then sweetly teaches Derek what his asshole is for. Patiently explaining how he's a come hungry little slut and other people  
would be mad at him for it, but Peter can help him. Uncle Peter can give Derek exactly what he needs. And it's so, so sweet to  
watch his tiny little nephew work is asshole around Peter's thick, red cock. Calling him greedy little pup and teaching him so gently  
how to take cock; in his ass, in his mouth. And Derek's so grateful for it. So happy that his Uncle can still love him, even knowing  
him shameful secret. He does whatever depraved thing Peter asks of him and loves every minute of it because it's for Peter and he  
loves Peter more than anything.  
Still, sometimes Peter will drug him anyway. Even knowing how eager the kid is, how much he's gagging for it, there's something  
so perfect about using the boy's limp, pliant body without his permission. Something so glorious about having the boy so well  
trained that he sometimes suckles sweetly on Peter's cock even when he's drugged out of his mind. Something so delicious about  
being knotted inside the boy when he wakes up, squirming all over Peter's dick and utterly believing it when Peter tells him all about  
how Derek was so hungry for it last night he crawled on top of Peter and rode his dick.  
Big fat tears roll down Derek's cheek as Peter fucks up into him, telling him he's an insatiable fuck whore and he should never try  
spending the night at someone's house or ever get a girlfriend or boyfriend, and Derek wails and says he never wants one, he only  
wants Peter forever and ever. And he's sniffling sweetly into Peter's neck, clinging to him as Peter gushes into him for the third time  
that night; Derek's belly round and taut and full with Peter's thick come.


	7. melissa/jennifer/lydia/stiles

What I wouldn't give for these three ladies to teach Stiles how to fuck. How to use those long, slender fingers to pinch their nipples  
just right. To press them against the backs of their knees and drag his wide hands up their thighs. He curls his fingers inside  
Melissa's pussy, pushing up into her just right, her voice high and reedy as she says, "right there, right there," urgent and on the  
edge of coming.  
"Well done, Stiles," Jennifer says, when Melissa shudders out her release. "But Lydia looks like she could use some help."  
Lydia shoves him back on the bed and climbs onto his cock, impaling herself. "We'll teach him finesse later," she says, hair trailing  
down her back as she braces her hands on his thighs and rides him.  
"Well in that case," Jennifer says, straddling his chest. "Let's see how much you just learned."  
She rides his face, getting him sloppy and wet from her pussy as she sucks on Lydia's pale, puffy nipples until they're both coming.  
Later they do teach him how to fuck. Stiles sliding into Lydia as Melissa opens up his pretty asshole for Jennifer to fuck into. "It's  
all about rhythm," Jennifer whispers into his ear, as she pulls out and pushes into smoothly, her hands on his hips. "And force. And  
finding the right angle."  
When Stiles wakes up the next morning he's sore, and his face and cock are still sticky. In the bathroom, he blinks at himself in the  
mirror, then smirks at his reflection. The giant A+ is written in red lipstick in the center of his chest.


	8. stiles/sheriff/derek

"Dad," he says, high pitched and breathy as he watches his cock sink inside his father's hole. "Daddy." His voice cracks, and the  
only reason he doesn't come right away is Derek's grip on his cock.  
Derek's huge hand is guiding him into his father's ass, mouth against his ear as he murmurs, "That's right. Such a good boy for  
your daddy, aren't you? Filling him up so good just like he taught you."  
Stiles' fingers tighten on his father's ass, pulling his hairy cheeks apart so Stiles can see exactly where his cock is spreading his  
father's pink rim.  
"You're doing good, son," his dad says, voice thick and rough, and Stiles lets out a low noise in his throat at how good his father  
sounds. How good he looks taking Stiles' dick.  
He tries to breathe. Tries to steady his hips from jerking, but any sort of rhythm seems impossible until Derek says, "Easy," and  
slips a lube wet finger inside Stiles' hole, nudging him gently until he's rocking with the pressure, his cock fucking deeper inside his  
father with each stroke.  
"Fuck," his dad breathes, muscles ripping from his shoulders to his ass, his fingers clenching in the sheets. "Fuck, Stiles."  
Stiles laughs, breathless and giddy because he is. Fucking his daddy who's rocking back into his thrusts, his hole rippling around  
Stiles' dick, so tight and perfect. So fucking good with Derek's thick finger inside of him.  
Stiles tilts his head back, kissing Derek messily. Mouth open and panting as his hips work.  
"Tell me how good he feels," Derek says, eyes bright. "How good it feels to fuck your pretty cock into his tight hole."  
"So good," Stiles says. "All slick and tight and hot."  
"Working his little boy's dick like a good daddy should," Derek says, hooking two of his fingers up inside of Stiles. "Taking care of  
his baby boy."  
Stiles moans, deep and low, and Derek bites at his mouth and grins.  
"Think you can go it alone now, son?" his dad asks, looking at back at him. "Let me take care of both my boys?"  
"Fuuuuck," Stiles breathes, hips jerking.  
Derek gives him a squeeze, then crawls up to the head of the bed, spreading himself out, heavy cock spearing up from between his  
thick thighs. John leans down, nuzzling Derek's cock, mouth open and wet, and Stiles has to stop himself from crawling up there  
and joining him. Has to watch, hips pounding into his father hard as his daddy licks and sucks and fucks his mouth on Derek's dick,  
all sloppy and wet.  
Stiles keens, leaning over until he's on top of his father, covering him, cock so hot and deep inside. His dad gasps, back arching and  
mouth dropping open, and Stiles grins.  
"Feel good, daddy?" he says, mouth open against his father's shoulder. "You like your baby boy fucking into you, using your hole?  
Like being spread around his cock as Derek fucks up into your mouth?"  
His dad makes a glorious noise at that; his mouth hovering above the head of Derek's dick, his breath a hot tease.  
Derek fucks up into him hesitantly, and then more firmly when John just moans. He meets Stiles' eyes and they find the rhythm  
together: a little fast, a little rough as they fuck their daddy's holes, rocking him between them until Stiles is coming, cock jerking  
and emptying inside his father's body.  
"So fucking good, daddy," he says, breath coming in harsh pants. "Letting your boys take your holes. Fill you up."  
He's still rocking into him, dick half hard as he watches Derek use his father's mouth. Eyes dark and glazed as he watches his  
daddy's flushed red mouth swallow Derek's cock, throat milking him every time Derek goes deep.  
"Do it, Derek," Stiles says. "Give daddy what he wants."  
Derek comes on a broken noise, thick cock pulsing, filling John's mouth until it's almost overflowing.  
"Good boys," John says in a cock rough voice. "You're both such good boys for your daddy."  
They get to share their treat: John's cock gushing come into their greedy mouths, both of them play fighting for the chance to  
gather those last bitter drops. John sighs and rolls onto his side, tucking Stiles up next to his cock so that he can nurse him, and lets  
Derek lazily tongue at his asshole, sucking out Stiles' thick come.  
"Such good boys," he murmurs, half asleep and content.


	9. stiles/derek/cora

Hnnnggg. God, look at that face. Flush riding high in his cheeks, burning with greedy want. And he can hear Cora telling him to go  
slow, he knows he should, but he can’t stop working his hips, his asshole hot and flushed, stretching so wide around Derek’s dick.  
It’s huge and it hurts, but Stiles needs it inside of him. Needs that thick, fat knot, all hard and red and gorgeous, splitting him open.  
He can feel it throb, can feel his hole flutter in response, that tight virgin muscle finally giving and his whole body lights up, his head  
going dizzy because it feels so fucking right.  
"Made for this," Derek murmurs, thick fingers pressing against Stiles’ rim, making him whine and rock back into the touch. "Made  
for me."  
He shifts his hips, gets a slick grip on Stiles’ cock, and it’s too much. He’s too full, sensation crashing down on him until he’s  
shaking, cock flexing as he nuts off all over Derek’s abs, soft, greedy sounds falling out of his mouth.  
He slumps over, his thighs shaking, his hips spreading wider until Derek’s cock is sliding even deeper. Derek’s low voice in his ear  
saying, “There you go, sweetheart. Spread that pretty cunt until I’m fucked so tight inside of you, your sweet hole milking my  
cock. Working my come out of me until your belly’s round with me. So ripe to be bred.”  
And Stiles just whimpers and lets himself be used. Derek knotting him up over and over until Stiles is lying on his back, sex drunk  
and bloated with come as Derek traces his flushed mouth with his fingers. Stiles’ ass so used and gaping that Derek’s knot isn’t  
even catching anymore, all that pink, swollen flesh stretching so prettily as Derek fucks the entire length of his knotted up cock into  
Stiles’ sloppy hole.


	10. stiles/derek.derek/everyone

It’s a game. A favorite if he’s being honest.  
Stiles has one of the pack fuck him.  
Later he returns to Derek and Derek has to figure out who it was by taste.  
If he gets it right, Derek gets to knot his mouth. If he loses, Stiles gets to fuck him.  
He may have cheated this time however, more than one person bred him that day.  
Okay, but see what I love about this is that Derek has to know how all those guys taste right? Has to get his mouth on all those  
cocks: cornering Isaac in the locker room at school until his thighs are shaking, massaging Boyd’s big heavy balls as he works  
Boyd’s cockhead with his throat, letting Parrish fuck his throat in the bathroom stall at the station and then crawling under the  
Sheriff’s desk and mouthing him until he comes.  
His mouth gets all flushed and wet, lips puffy and raw when Scott takes him after lacrosse practice, fucking Derek’s mouth so, so  
gently in the shower, water streaming over them both as Scott praises him with soft words.  
And it’s not that he doesn’t love fucking Stiles’ mouth with his knot, because he does. Loves how flushed his face gets, and how  
his pretty mouth stretches when Derek fills him up. But he’s so fucking come hungry too. Just craving it, mouth hot and loose,  
dying to be filled. He likes to hold their come in his mouth, thick and bitter. Loves the slide of it down his throat. Loves to spread  
Stiles’ ass wide like a buffet, tongue working so deep inside, searching out all that thick, hot come. Face pressed hard against Stiles’  
ass until Stiles is whining and panting, and Derek just has to pin him down. Hold him steady so that he can can nurse the come out  
of him. And it’s so good from the source, but it’s even better when it’s been flavored by Stiles’ rich taste, so ripe on his tongue.  
Sometimes Derek loses on purpose, but he always, always knows who’s been fucking Stiles’ pretty hole


	11. stiles/derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Okay, but knowing that their actual sizes are much closer in reality, all I can see is young pre-teen Stiles and a much older Derek  
teaching his baby brother about sex. Letting him ride his little cock against Derek’s thickly muscled thigh. Opening his pants after  
and licking up all that hot little boy come before wrapping his mouth around Stiles’ still twitching dick. Letting him nut off in  
Derek’s mouth before he drags those pants down and rims his brother’s asshole until it’s pink and puffy and twitching. So greedy  
for everything that Derek wants to give him. And eventually Derek’s going to spend a lot of time opening up his little brother’s hole.  
Going to put all his fingers up inside that tight clutch, but for right now he’s just going to drag his big, red dick all over that sweet  
little furl of flesh. Going to nut all over that pretty ass and push it up inside of him as Stiles whimpers and begs and comes for a  
third time all over the messy sheets.


	12. derek/stiles

I don’t know why, but I picture this as bb!Derek, so greedy and willing and open as Stiles fucks his mouth. Tells him how good he  
looks with his lips stretched around Stiles’ cock. How well he takes it, and Derek needs it. Needs that praise, because all he’s felt  
since he’s been back is useless and empty and ashamed. He doesn’t feel empty when Stiles’ fingers play with his lips, all swollen  
and wet with Stiles’ come, sliding inside the heat of his mouth. He doesn’t feel useless when he can get Stiles hard again, enough to  
fuck him.  
He doesn’t feel ashamed when he comes all over himself from just the feel of Stiles’ cock in his ass and the taste of Stiles on his  
lips.  
He doesn’t feel shame at all.


	13. sheriff/derek

I can’t get teenage!Derek/Sergeant Stilinski out of my head. Instead of falling for Kate the swim coach he has a huge crush on the  
guy who has the patrol out at the Preserve. He’s so nice and sweet, and Derek’s heart clutches when he hears that the Sergeant’s  
wife has recently passed. He brings cookies the next day for him and a thermos of milk. Nothing special, but they’re homemade,  
and the Sergeant claps him on the shoulder, his eyes blue and sad when he says thanks.  
The Sergeant catches Ms. Argent out in the forest a couple of times, once talking to Derek in a way that makes him vaguely  
uncomfortable. Stilinski’s eyes go flinty and he comes around a bit more after that. Talks to Derek’s parent’s occasionally. Asks  
Derek about school and his swim meets. He even goes to one once, and Derek loses control just a little and ends up smoking the  
competition.  
Kate smiles at him, big and bright, her hands on his shoulders, but Derek’s busy watching the stands.  
The Sergeant ends up arresting Kate and has a long talk with Derek’s parents. Has a long talk with Derek too, his eyes steady when  
he says he won’t be seeing much of Derek anymore. He’s requested a change of route and been granted it. And Derek’s completely  
distraught and begs the Sergeant to tell him why. Stilinski takes a deep breath, rubs a hand over his face and says, “Because I  
recognized part of Kate in myself. She wanted something more than just to use you, kid, and I-ah, hell. I just don’t want to hurt  
you.”  
"You wouldn’t," Derek says, lips trembling.  
"No, I wouldn’t. Which is why I’m taking a different route." He puts a hand on Derek’s cheek, stroking over that soft skin, too  
young for stubble and says, "You’re going to be a heartbreaker, kid."  
And he walks away.  
But that’s not the end because this Derek knows how to go after what he wants and he seduces the hell out the Sergeant until  
Stilinski takes him down so sweetly until Derek’s shivering for his cock. Until Derek’s filled with him, Stilinski’s voice in rumbling  
over his skin with thick honeyed words filled with promise.  
"Take such good care of you, baby boy. Never let anyone hurt you. Always going to protect you."  
And Derek howls out his claim and comes all over them both.


	14. derek/cora

They get a nice hotel room a week after they leave Beacon Hills. Cora insists. The beach is right outside, the sheets smell fresh, and  
Derek feels the tension in his shoulders start to ease. They get connecting rooms, but Cora ends up in his bed that first night. She’s  
been more physical with him since he saved her. A hand on his arm, rubbing her face into his throat. He tenses up every time she  
does it, but after his initial hesitation, he tries to touch back.  
The next morning Derek wakes up to her eyes watching him steadily. Her feet tangled with his beneath the sheets. “I ordered  
breakfast,” she says, nodding to the table.  
Derek blinks. Catches the tilt of her smile and doesn’t move as she slowly rubs a hand over his cheek.  
"I didn’t let him in, but you slept through the phone call and knock. It was nice." Nice to be trusted, she means, her fingers stroking  
over his mouth. "Can I feed you?"  
It’s intimate, more than siblings usually share, but he doesn’t want her to stop touching him. Doesn’t want her to pull away again.  
He nods and lets her hands move over his shoulders, the bump of his ribs as she guides him to the chair.  
She slides onto his lap after he sits. Delicately places a strawberry in her mouth and then leans over him, her hair coming down in a  
curtain. Derek sucks in a breath, mouth dropping open, and she places the strawberry just against his teeth. Watches him chew and  
swallow and then starts to process again with a bite of bacon.  
Derek slides his hands up her thighs, thumbs skating under her camisole as she feeds him. As she licks the crumbs from his lips  
with a delicate tongue, her cunt hot and rocking against him through the thin barrier of her panties.  
"What do you want?" he asks, licking the taste of his sister and fresh squeezed orange juice from his mouth.  
"I came back for you," she says, eyes dark, hands on him.  
Derek’s fingers tighten on her thighs. Throat tightening up. “I’m not what you need.”  
Cora touches her mouth to his. Lips pressing against his own with nothing between them and Derek’s body goes hard. “You’re the  
only thing I need anymore,” she pants into his mouth.  
She takes him there. Fills herself up with him and then feasts on his mouth. He strokes his hands over her, so lightly, so gently. Lets  
her take what she needs from him. Lets her take everything.  
30\. Young!Peter/Everyone


	15. sheriff/stiles

The Sheriff taking Derek under his wing. Touching him easily, frequently. Hands gentle and firm as he clasps his shoulder, ruffles  
his hair, squeezes the back of his neck. He doesn’t notice how Derek leans into him, not at first. How Derek’s body is always  
angles toward him like a flower looking for the sun. How Derek watches him, eyes steady and dark until the Sheriff looks up, and  
then his eyes cast down and away.  
He does notice how Derek stands just a step behind him unless Derek thinks they’re in danger, and then he’s always a step ahead.  
Does notice that Derek starts to sneak him snacks: homemade jerky and oatmeal, almond, blueberry bars, both ridiculously good  
and healthy enough that even Stiles can’t complain.  
He does notice how the boy seems a little lonely and a little touch starved, and since the Sheriff knows both those things intimately  
he figured it’s only fair that he do what he can to help ease the ache.  
Doesn’t know how it ends up like this, with Derek’s knees pushed up to his chest, his pretty cock red and drooling on his flat belly,  
his eyes dark and needy as the Sheriff pushes inside him. Tight little hole clenching and relaxing, pulling him deeper into that lush,  
hot space that they’d gotten ready for him. Their slick fingers fumbling against each other as they opened Derek up for the  
Sheriff’s cock.  
"You feel so good, sweetheart," the Sheriff breaths, words thick in his throat as Derek hitches his hips so that the Sheriff sinks in  
further. "So good for me."  
And then he’s kissing all those needy sounds from Derek’s mouth, stroking his hands over shivery skin, cock driving into him  
steady and relentless until Derek is sobbing beneath him, his dick gushing out over his belly.  
"That’s it," the Sheriff says, "let me give you what you want." He pulls his dick out when he comes, lets his come mark Derek up,  
his cock and balls and ass. Mark Derek as his before he pushes back inside and brands him hot and deep. "Let me give you what  
you need."


	16. Derek/Sheriff/Stiles, Derek/Dogs

I want the Sheriff to take Derek home afterwards. To take him upstairs. To have Derek jolt when he sees Stiles there because the  
Sheriff is always strictly professional with Derek when his son’s around. It’s always made Derek stiffly polite around the boy, and it  
doesn’t help that Derek’s a little jealous of him. That Stiles gets the Sheriff all the time. Gets that warm smile and a hand on the  
back of his neck, tugging him in close, just like the Sheriff is doing right now.  
Except that Derek was invited up here with them, in the Sheriff’s room, and his stomach tightens and twists as the Sheriff kisses  
his son’s cheek and says, “Just like we said.”  
Stiles strips eagerly, eyes flicking to Derek. He’s pretty and lean and smooth and so different from Derek as he lays out on the bed,  
cheeks pink and eyes bright. He’s already panting through his mouth with anticipation, and fear curls in Derek’s gut because he  
can’t help but think he’s being replaced.  
But then the Sheriff’s kissing Derek gently, opening his mouth as he unbuttons Derek’s shirt. As he works him out of his belt.  
“Going to be so good together,” he breathes against Derek’s flushed skin. “Going to be such good boys for me.”  
And then he’s nudging Derek over to the bed. To Stiles, and Derek’s stomach is swooping because he’s not being let go. He’s being  
let in. He crawls up on the bed with shaky legs. Straddles Stiles head, back arching into the Sheriff’s praise. Stiles’ cock is right  
there, more slender than his father’s, but the head is red and fat and juicy, drooling all over his lean belly. Derek wants to put his  
mouth on it. To suck on it lightly, needing something to fill up the space inside of him, but he hasn’t been given permission so he  
can’t stop the noises as the Sheriff tugs on his plug, fucking into him a few times before he pulls it out slowly.  
Derek clenches down automatically, but the Sheriff murmurs, “It’s okay son, let go,” as he pets Derek’s thighs, his ass, his belly,  
massaging him until he’s relaxed and all that come is gushing out of him. He whines, dropping his head, watching as the Sheriff’s  
little boy gets bathed in dog come. His father’s come. His pretty cock flexing against his belly as Derek pants over him.  
Stiles swallows it eagerly, neck straining up as the flood stops to nurse at the source, his sweet little mouth suckling at Derek’s used  
hole, working his hot tongue inside to get to all of that rich, warm come.  
And then the Sheriff’s fucking them both: thick dick sliding so smoothly inside Derek’s puffy hole, pounding him hard before he  
pulls out and then fucks into his son’s waiting throat, the action so smooth they’ve clearly done it before. Derek whines and earns  
himself a slap, the Sheriff’s hand rough and firm, pinking up Derek’s ass until it’s warm and stinging before he fucks back into him  
again, dick wet and sloppy from his son’s drool.  
Derek clutches at the sheets, thighs shaking as he pants and forces himself not to come. Not to disappoint the Sheriff when he’s  
been given such a gift. He’s sobbing by the time the Sheriff comes, warming him from the inside, and then the Sheriff’s spreading  
him again, voice scraping tenderly over Derek as he urges his son to feast.  
"Love the taste of your daddy’s come, don’t you son? Love drinking it from that wrecked and sloppy asshole. Get your tongue all  
up inside his heat. Make his hole pulse around you as he unloads all over your chest." He strokes a hand over Derek’s back in silent  
permission and tells Stiles, "Give him what he needs, son."  
Stiles greedily latches his mouth on and works his tongue in, using his jaw to thrust it like a cock, and Derek comes like an  
avalanche, roaring and falling gasping for breath.  
There’s a ringing in his ears, and someone’s petting his hair, and there’s a cock at his lips, and Derek opens his mouth to it without  
any conscious thought.  
"Good boy," the Sheriff says warmly as Derek suckles. "You did so well."  
The cock spurts in his mouth like a ripe, fresh berry, and Derek lets himself savor it. Nuzzling the balls sweetly, rolling them in his  
mouth.  
He lets himself be moved until he’s curled around a long slender body. Lets himself be tucked in as a second body slides in behind  
him. “Such good boys,” he hears as he slides into sleep, feeling warm and content and loved.  
***  
And then someoneusestiles said this. And then I said this:  
***  
Hrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnngggggggggggg. God, yes, please, all of this. And the first time Stiles is there when Derek rewards the K-9 unit.  
Like, Derek's unreasonably worried of what Stiles is going to think of him. What Stiles is going to say about how needy Derek is  
for this. How much he craves being told by the Sheriff to get down on his knees. To present himself like a bitch for the dogs. How  
much he likes being used. Just a warm hole to fuck into.  
But Stiles just looks at him with wide worshipful eyes when the first dog fucks into him, a keen rising up in his throat as he just  
moves with the animal. Stiles slides closer, murmurs softly into Derek's flushed skin how perfect he looks like this. How he was  
made to take cock. How good he's servicing all those dogs.  
And then the Sheriff tells Stiles to get under Derek, and he scurries to comply, just as the first knot pops out and Stiles moans,  
sucking out all that come. Licking at the pretty blush of Derek's insides, all hot and slick and wanting. And it just keeps going and  
going: the dogs, the fucking the knots, yes, but their voices as they tell him how good he is. How much they're going to love getting  
dogs of their own so they can watch him take it all the time. How Stiles tells his father that maybe Derek should get a collar and the  
Sheriff says dryly, "Maybe I already thought of that, son," and Derek just loses it while they both pet him and soothe him and tell  
him, "Good, pup."  
And after the last knot pops out, the Sheriff slides into his loose, sloppy hole, ordering Stiles to plug Derek's mouth with his dick  
mouth. Not to fuck Derek, but to give him something to hold onto as the Sheriff works his cock into Derek leisurely. He tells Stiles  
to lean over. To slide those long fingers inside, pet Derek where he needs it the most until Derek's got the Sheriff's cock and all four  
of Stiles' fingers in his ass, and Stiles' cock flexing in his throat. His eyes are rolling back in his head at how good he feels. At how  
much he needs this, and the Sheriff tugs his hole open just a little bit more with one rough, calloused finger and says, "We own you,  
pup. You're ours now," and Derek shudders and comes, emptying himself out so that they can fill him up


	17. cora/peter

After Peter dies and comes back, he figures out that Cora’s still alive. He doesn’t tell anyone, just goes to South America after her.  
Finds her swimming at dawn, coming out of the ocean in a simple one piece suit.  
She looks just like her mother.  
And Peter wants.  
She’s wary around him, but not as much as she should be. He can tell she feels the stirring of blood between them, but she doesn’t  
know what it means. It just makes it easier to invite her back to his room. To feed her succulent fruit from his own hand. To watch  
her eyes go hazy for him.  
"I know you," she says.  
Peter traces her mouth with his thumb, watches her eyes go dark, and says, “I have loved you your whole life.”  
And he has. Mouth against her smooth, round belly when she was a toddler, blowing against her skin to make her giggle. Fingers  
finding at her soft spots when she got older, drawing a smile or a laugh. Lips lingering on her flesh when he scented her throat.  
Curling up against her in the night, rocking her to sleep with his body.  
He licks at her mouth, tonguing the fruit from her lips and sighs as she falls into him. He catches her, pulls her close. Lets his hands  
linger where they never could before: the hollow of her throat, the round, fullness of her breasts. He pulls a nipple into his mouth  
through her thin shirt. Bites lightly to see her jump in pleasure, his cock full and thick against her cunt.  
"You’ll let me see you, won’t you? See all of you."  
She strips eagerly. Grabs his hand to press it to her chest. “I remember this. Your scent. Your touch.”  
He lays her on the bed, runs his cockhead over her mouth, her throat, her breasts. Slides the flared head over her slick cunt, before  
he presses into her, his hands fisted in her thick hair, his mouth at her throat.  
He makes her come again and again, until her body is trembling. Greedy. Mindless in its pleasure. He lets his knot start to swell,  
slapping against her cunt as her creamy insides quiver around him again, then breathes into her mouth, “You look just like your  
mother,” before he locks himself inside of her, and fills her up


	18. Stiles/Chris, Stiles/Sheriff, Stiles/Rafael, Stiles/Peter, Stiles/Derek

It should clearly be both. See, Stiles has a free period right before lunch, so he sets himself up in the same room everyday at 10:30.  
Puts on his little blindfold and then waits for his first customer. Peter’s always hungry early. Likes to open Stiles up on his cock.  
Likes to fuck him fast and hard, pink up all that skin with his hands and his mouth. Likes to call Stiles a pretty little whore and  
threaten to tell the Sheriff about his activities. Likes to watch Stiles squirm on his dick and smirks as he comes up inside Stiles’  
filthy little fuckhole.  
Chris visits after that. Likes to suck out Peter’s come from Stiles’ asshole with hungry sounds. Likes to eat him out, fucking his  
tongue all the way up inside before he slides his cock in. Likes to run his hands all over the spots Peter had touched before he  
comes with Peter’s name on his lips.  
Next is Rafael when he’s in town, and he likes to slap his big dick across Stiles’ face. Likes to warm him up before he shoves Stiles  
on his hands and knees, then pounds him into the bed, his mouth against Stiles’ ear as he says, “I bet you let Scotty do this, don’t  
you? Let my kid use your hole whenever he wants.” He likes to shove Stiles’ head into the mattress, make him squirm for air and  
then yank back and spit in his mouth. Likes to pull out just as he’s coming, get Stiles’ ass and cock and balls completely filthy.  
Derek likes to slide in when Rafael’s come is still hot. Likes the slick, obscene noises of all that come. Likes to coat his fingers with  
it before he presses them to Stiles’ lips, watching him suck them as he rolls his hips, fucking into Stiles hard and steady. “You’re so  
fucking pretty like this,” Derek says, mouth hot against Stiles’ throat. He likes to wrap one of his big hands around Stiles’ dick.  
Likes to jack him loosely and just right until Stiles goes out of his mind, then he fucks into him hard and forces Stiles to come on  
his dick, letting out long, gorgeous moans as Stiles clenches around him.  
After that, Stiles plugs and cleans himself, then gets dressed and heads to the station, slipping his dad the data drive that holds the  
video of that afternoon. His daddy always bends him over at his desk and fucks inside him while they watch Stiles be used. Always  
comes hard in his baby boy’s asshole, before he plugs him back up and sends him on his way with a kiss.


	19. fem!stiles/sherrif

Okay, but like, imagine if he was completely non aggressive about it. Like, Stiles comes home late, a little wobbly on her feet, and  
the Sheriff’s sitting at the kitchen table, glasses on his face as he reads reports.  
"Home a little late, aren’t you?" he says to Stiles as she’s trying to sneak past.  
"Yo, daddy-o," she says with a wide grin. "Thought you were at the station tonight." She slumps against the table, and the Sheriff  
takes off his glasses, leaning back.  
"So you’re late and you’ve been drinking," he says standing up and moving until he’s in front of her. Watches her blink lazily, smile  
still curving her mouth. Her eyes are dark with smudged makeup, but her plump and red and slick lips aren’t from any lipstick.  
"How many other rules have you broken tonight?"  
She’s wearing slim, purple leggings and an oversized t-shirt, and it’s easy to cup his hands between her thighs, feel the place where  
she’s soaked the fabric.  
"Oops," she says, smirk edging up her face.  
"What’s the rule, Stiles?" he says, fingers moving over her where she’s full and ripe. Her breath stutters, eyes hazing over as her  
head falls back. He catches it with his other hand, rough fingers against smooth skin. "What’s my rule about this?"  
"No come in the house but yours," she breathes, moving against his fingers, hips restless. She’s not wearing a bra, her small breasts  
curving against the thin fabric of her shirt, nipples hard.  
"What are we going to do about this then?" he says, curling his fingers until she whimpers. She doesn’t answer. She doesn’t need  
to, just lets him tug down her leggings and scoots up onto the table. Puts her heels up onto the edge so she’s spread for him, her  
cunt clenching in anticipation.  
She lets out a long shuddering breath when he touches her; rough, dry fingertips so good against her sloppy cunt. His voice low as  
he coaxes her into pushing out all that come, her muscles trembling as he slicks up his fingers and then feeds them into her mouth.  
Makes her lick them clean and then digs his fingers inside her again until she’s empty and quivering for him.  
"daddy, daddy, daddy," she says, chest heaving, back arched.  
"Such a filthy little girl," he says, fingers against her trembling mouth. "Disobedient," he adds, shaking his head, face etched in a  
frown. "Going to have to teach you a lesson."  
His voice is calm and even as he unbuckles his belt and pulls out his thick cock. Fat and red and dripping at the tip he rubs it against  
her pussy, dragging it over her clit. Stiles whines, hips jerking as she gushes out wetness.  
"Who’s come is the only come allowed in the house?" he asks, sinking into her slowly. Feeling every bit of her creamy hot cunt  
sucking him inside.  
"Yours, daddy?" Stiles says, looping her arms around him, face buried in his neck as he starts to fuck her.  
"Who’s come, baby?" His hips slam into her, the table scraping loudly across the floor as he punches broken noises out of his  
daughter.  
"Yours, daddy," she wails, cunt clenching around him as she comes.  
He slides her back onto the table, limp body splayed for him as he takes her; wide hands bruising on her hips, mouth on her breasts,  
almost savage now as he wrecks her cunt with his cock.  
He takes her face in his hands when he comes. Says, “Nobody but me,” as he empties himself inside of her.  
It used to be months apart. Then weeks. Now, it’s days.  
He wonders if soon he’s going to need to do more. Fill her up twice a day. Keep himself tucked inside her at night. He’s up to the  
challenge. It’s nothing less than he’d had to do for the sweet little whore that had been her mother


	20. Melissa/Stiles, Melissa/Scott

Jesus, Melissa shifting in her chair talking about listening at Scott’s door? Fuuuuuuck. Like, I just really want her to be able to hear  
him through the vent or something. The soft slap of flesh, the way his breath catches. Her thumb idly stroking over her nipple as  
her other hand moves down her belly. Her muscles jumping in her stomach, her cunt dripping as she slides in two fingers.  
She loves it when Stiles spends the night. That kid’s filthy, filthy mouth as he breathes out his fantasies over Scott’s skin. I want  
her to get out of bed one night when she hears Stiles sneaking to the bathroom for a washcloth; her robe belted loosely, her face  
flushed. I want her to raise an eyebrow at him as tries to babble an explanation, his cheeks splotched red. Then I want her to just  
cover his mouth with her hand, the one still wet from her pussy, his mouth caught half open on a word. His eyes wide as he flicks  
out his tongue to taste her, a sound breaking out of him unbidden.  
She gets herself off again to Stiles’ frantic whispers about how she caught him in the hallway. She makes it a point to catch him  
again and again until she’s pinned him against the wall with just her two fingers fucking slowly into his mouth. Her voice low and  
warm as she watches his cock plump up between his legs.  
She goes back into her room and strokes her vibe over her breasts, over her belly, over her thighs. Pushes it slowly up inside her  
pussy as she listens to Stiles talk her baby boy to orgasm, his pretty mouth whispering filthy words about how good Scotty wants  
to be for his mom. How amazing it would feel to slide right back up inside her cunt.  
"That’s where you came from Scotty. She was so full of you."  
And then she’s listening to them both come, wild and reckless like the boys they are. Lets herself moan sweetly for them, knowing  
it won’t be long before she won’t have to do this alone anymore.  
Stiles doesn’t have a girlfriend, Sheriff, because he’s got Mama McCall. *eyebrow waggle


	21. Scott/Stiles, Derek/Stiles, Peter/Stiles - play mating

I love the thought of them starting out really young, before they really even know what their dicks are for. Scott just hunching up  
against Stiles’ ass, grinding him against the sheets or the couch or the sandbox whenever he gets a chance. Sometimes their little kid  
shorts actually get pulled down, but mostly they’re still clothed, their parents smiling indulgently.  
Stiles grows used to the weight, bears up under it until it’s something he craves. Because even though Scott isn’t any bigger than  
Stiles, he’s denser, his Alpha frame preparing him for the bulk of muscles he’ll get later.  
And then Derek shows up. Takes to Stiles from the start, and Derek and Scott end up with this rivalry, both of them trying to be the  
first to mount Stiles, leaving their Alpha teeth marks all over his neck and throat. His ass and thighs. And Stiles doesn’t mean to pit  
them against each other, not really, but it makes his hole go creamy and loose now when they bang up against him with their strong  
bodies when they’re posturing. Makes him want to arch against and rub against them, greedy for the bruising bite of their fingers.  
Their parents end up getting involved when Scott and Derek end up bloodying each other, and Stiles gets a stern talking to by his  
father and grounded for two weeks. At the end of it, he’s whining and restless, skin hot and itchy when they both barge into his  
bedroom, eyes wild for him.  
Peter rolls his eyes as they pile onto him breathing in with their mouths, fangs out, sucking in his sweet, ripening scent. Peter leans  
against the doorway to Stiles’ bedroom with put upon expression and says, “I don’t see why you both can’t just mount him.”  
And that’s how Stiles’ ends up with Scott’s knot locked behind his teeth as Derek pulses into his asshole, body quivering with how  
good it feels, his eyes rolling back in his head.  
"Pretty little bitch," he thinks he hears Peter say, his wide, adult hand stroking over Stiles’ heat flushed skin: his back and ass and  
belly.  
The shock of it; the perverseness of that big, adult hand stroking over his skin makes his dick shoot, spurting into the sheets. His  
hole clamping down on Derek, his throat humming in pleasure around Scott.  
He could swear he hears Peter suck in a breath. Could swear that Peter slicks his fingers with Stiles’ come before he pulls away,  
hand moving toward his own mouth. But when he can manage to look Peter’s way, he’s standing cooly by the door again.  
"I’m not waiting around all day for you puppies," he sneers.  
Stiles vaguely hears him leave, but Derek’s rocking into his ass again, hips grinding in sweetly, and Scott’s saying, “How ‘bout next  
time we switch?”  
Derek grunts, but they do: switch and switch again until the sheets are wrecked and Stiles’ belly is rounded with come.  
Melissa walks in hours later, already sighing when she says, “Figures this is where you’d be. You boys have the sense of a turnip,  
and you’ll be lucky if you didn’t strain something. Derek, I’ve called your mother, you’ll have enough time to get hosed off before  
she gets here.”  
They work out a system the next day: three days for Scott and three days for Derek. On the seventh day they share.  
Peter never does stop being a creeper about it.


	22. stiles/sheriff

John who’s all gruff and insistent that Stiles needs to find a playmate his own age, but Stiles just wants his daddy. Needs those  
hands on him, rough and perfect against his fevered skin. Touch so competent, even when he’s hesitant. Digging his big, thick  
fingers inside Stiles’ creamy little cunt, where he’s itchy and swollen. His ass hitching up so high in the air, his mouth drooling on  
the crotch of his dad’s jeans.  
"You’re getting so good at this," John says, his voice a rough caress down Stiles’ spine. "Ass up and presenting. Your little cunt  
dripping slick down your thighs, so thick and creamy."  
"Daddy, I need," Stiles breathes, eyes wild. "Please."  
He gnaws at the button on his dad’s jeans, making pleased whines when the button pops, his tongue curling around the zipper.  
John’s cock jumps, his hand going to the back of his son’s head. Instinct telling him to both pull Stiles closer and push him away.  
He ends up petting Stiles’ thick hair, hips hitching up as his son buries his face in the opening, drooling over John’s boxers until they  
go see through. Until Stiles can taste him through the cotton, grunting and snuffling, mouth hot and hungry. His little hole going  
tight and then blooming hot against John’s fingers.  
"You’re going to be so good for your mate," John says. Fingers tangling in Stiles’ hair, unspeakably jealous at the thought of anyone  
touching his son like this. Unspeakably turned on at the thought of mating his son for real. Popping his knot inside his little boy’s  
hole, locking them together.  
He shoves in another finger, curls them deep and watches his baby shudder, body rippling inside. Watches Stiles pant, little pink  
mouth hot and open as he breathes over John’s fat red cock.  
"Such a good boy," John says, breathing out slowly as his son hums in pleasure and says, "Thank you, Alpha


	23. Mr. Hale/Talia, Mr. Hale/Peter, Mr. Hale/his kids

YOU TRUSTED ME AND I HAVE PROVIDED YOU WITH HIGH QUALITY, HALF NAKED MALE PERFECTION.  
Just imagine Talia hunting him through the woods, all dark eyed and mud streaked when she tackles him by the river, whining as  
she mounts his cock. Her eyes burning red as her pussy clutches around him. His hands on her hips, his mouth on her breast as he  
empties inside of her.  
Or, God, imagine him pinning Peter face first to the wall. His younger brother, still soft and young, but whose cutting tongue has  
lashed out too many times about him taking his wife’s name. And he knows Peter just wants Talia for himself. Knows that he’d beg  
and whine for her like a pup given the opportunity. So he’s not about to give Peter one.  
He’ll make Peter whine for him instead.  
And fuck me sideways, now I want to imagine him play mating all his kids. He takes them each after they’ve had their turns with  
Talia. Rocks his cock so sweetly against them. Lets them nurse from his big dick and rubs their little tummies, all full of come.  
Let’s Laura mount up on his thigh. On his fat cock. On his mouth. Gives her her due as the next Alpha, making her gush so  
sweetly.  
Shows little Derek and Cora how to arch their backs. How to open themselves up. Wrings the pleasure out of them with his hands  
and his cock and his tongue. Leaves them exhausted and sated before he hunts up his wife, half mad with the need to mate for real.  
He hitches her up on the kitchen counter then shoves himself up into her juicy cunt. Locks his knot up inside of her, grunting as he  
spills deep inside her womb.


	24. Peter/Stiles, Stiles/Sheriff, Stiles/Derek/Parrish, Stiles/Rafael

This is Stiles who wants it so fucking bad and Peter who’s going to give it to him. Going to take him to that sleazy hotel outside the  
city limits. Going to tie his hands up and blindfold him. Going to spread that sweet little hole on his fingers until Stiles is whining for  
it. Tell him about all those big old dicks that are going to fill him up. Going to croon filthy things while Stiles’ hole gets filthy and  
used. Going to slide his cock into that wrecked hole between turns. Get his dick sloppy before he feeds it into Stiles’ panting mouth.  
Going to get him all worked up and then say, “What do you need, baby. Tell me.” Smile spreading so wide when he gets Stiles  
begging for his daddy. Going to meet the Sheriff’s eyes and smirk. Going to watch that big daddy dick fuck its way into that gaping  
hole. Fill his little boy up good.  
All of those officers of the law - Derek and Parrish and Rafael - watching with open mouths and hard cocks as the Sheriff pummels  
his son’s ass, dicking him so good the kid gushes all over the sheets, sobbing for his daddy.  
The Sheriff punch fucks him hard, battering that creamy little hole until he unloads inside of him. Derek and Parrish practically trip  
over themselves to make out with Stiles’ sloppy hole. Licking up all that jizz from his cock and balls and ass, sharing come kisses  
with each other.  
The Sheriff pets Stiles’ hair gently, letting his son clean him off with a quick, clever tongue. Smiles down at him adoringly while he  
fills his little boy’s mouth with his soft dick; Stiles humming contentedly.  
From the corner of his eye, Peter sees Rafael amble over, then there’s a single beat before he asks, “You’re making copies of that,  
right?”  
The smile slices across Peter’s face, eyes glittering as he says, “Of course. As many as you like.” He doesn’t mention the price, but  
he’s not worried.  
Peter’s very, very good at making people pay.


	25. stiles/scott

Stiles didn’t have a lot of play mates, not like most kids. He was always too loud or sharp or sarcastic. He always felt awkward  
around other people. Could never get his limbs to work. Licked his lips until they were chapped and dry, could never just arch his  
back like he was supposed to when he presented, he was always craning his head around to look. To see.  
It worried his dad some. That Stiles only ever brought one person home. That Stiles was so focused on Scott. Because Scott was  
bright and happy and strong. Everyone could tell already how good he’d be when he matured as an Alpha. Everyone already loved  
him. (Except for Jackson, but everyone knew Jackson was a dick.)  
He knew his dad worried, but everyone else was wrong. They gripped him weird or their Alpha voice scraped along his spine  
instead of soothing him. He’d really wanted to play mate with Lydia, but her scent clogged up his nose and made him twitch when  
he was around her. But Scott…  
When Scott touched him everything disappeared. He could hear their breathing, their heartbeats, loud in his ears like they were  
sealed off from the rest of the world. Scott could look at him and Stiles could feel it: the way is insides warmed for him, the way  
his cunt would start to throb. Scott could touch him - fingertips against Stiles’ bare skin - and it would spark down his spine,  
making it curve. Body aching to be on its knees, thighs spread.  
He’d read all the research. All the stories. It wasn’t supposed to happen that way in play mates. It wasn’t supposed to happen until  
later when Stiles’ body became ripe and fertile. When Scott’s knot finally popped enough to allow him to breedlock inside his mate.  
They were too young for real mating, so Stiles didn’t say anything.  
Not even to Scott. But it was long past time when they’d needed only words.  
"So good for me, Stiles." Scott’s voice is rich and thick, and Stiles opens his mouth to pant, wanting to taste those words in the air.  
"Always open right up," Scott continues, pulling Stiles’ briefs over his bottom.  
He drops his head and breathes, keeping himself loose as Scott massages his ass, watching the slick drip from his hole, drool down  
his balls. Watching Stiles’ cunt swell and ripen for him, grow plump and red.  
Scott moans before he falls against Stiles’ ass and licks him open sloppily. He never needs to because Stiles is always ready for him,  
but anytime Stiles protests, Scott just smirks at him and says he likes it. Likes to flick his tongue over the sensitive rim. Curl it up  
inside him. Likes to suckle and bite before he grunts and fucks his thick tongue inside, making Stiles wail for him. Making him drop  
his face to the sheets until he’s fully presented, his nipples hard and peaked as the rub against the dry sheets.  
Stiles doesn’t play with them. Knows it’s too much of a danger. Knows what the fullness in his tits mean when they do this. Knows  
that the minute he gives in and begs Scott to nurse from him that sweet tit juice is going to leak out and fill up Scott’s mouth.  
Knows Scott would never let him go if that happened, and he’s not cruel enough to trap his best friend like that.  
But they ache, full and heavy as he rocks them against the sheets. His whole body aches, only becoming more acute when Scott  
lifts his mouth from Stiles’ hole and slots his clothed cock right up against it. Stiles soaks Scott’s boxers instantly, whining as he  
spreads his thighs further. As he works his muscles, tightening up around Scott’s easy stroke.  
"If you were ever like this with anyone else, you’d be buried in Alphas. Anyone you wanted." Scott’s hand is like a brand against his  
back, and Stiles keens.  
"Only want you," he breathes out. Wiggles until his arms are behind him. Until he can spread himself for his Alpha. "Please, Scotty.  
Please. Just this once."  
He always asks. He never means just once.  
Scott always blankets him, rutting his fat cock against Stiles hole, but never tugging his shorts down. Never taking what Stiles  
offers.  
But this time. This time he hesitates. Strokes his hands over Stiles’ damp skin. Curls two thick fingers inside Stiles’ gushing cunt.  
Feeling how hot he is. How wet. How ready.  
Stiles sobs when Scott pushes inside, hips tilted perfectly for his best friend’s fat cock to slide right up into him. His hands  
scrambling on Scott’s thighs, pulling him closer as he works himself around his first real dick. He’s had the training ones, of  
course, but Scott’s dick is warm and thick and flexing inside of him. Scott’s hands are heavy on Stiles’ skin, tracing that sweet spot  
where he’s fucked so beautifully inside Stiles’ welcoming body.  
"Please, Scotty, please," Stiles says again. Or maybe he’s been saying it the whole time. Begging, begging. Hole fattening up,  
swelling around his mate.  
"You’re so pretty, Stiles," Scott breathes. And then he’s blanketing Stiles’ body, heavy and perfect. Hips rolling back and fucking in  
just like they’d always practiced. Such glorious rhythm, but this time Stiles can’t just hear the beat. He can feel it rocking inside  
him. Can feel it build, body thrumming to the pulse. Scott’s hand cupping his breast, his mouth at Stiles’ neck, teeth scraping out a  
primitive claim. "Yeah, sweetheart. Give it to me. My pretty little Omega. My perfect mate."  
It rolls through him like thunder, his cunt clamping down, his tit gushing milk all over Scotty’s hand. He can feel his body tremble  
and shake, the lightening flash of pain as Scott’s knot pops inside of him, thick and unyielding.  
Stiles thinks he may have cried a bit, but he’s not by the time he opens his eyes again. He’s on his side, warm and content, sucking  
the sweetness from Scott’s fingers.  
"It’s really fucking hot to feed you your own milk, you know?"  
Scott’s voice is a contented rumble, and Stiles flicks his tongue over Scott’s fingertips before he nips them. He can feel the laugh  
burn pleasantly through him. Up inside him where Scott’s still locked tight and coming in soft waves.  
"I’ll say I’m sorry, but I won’t really mean it." It causes a flutter in his stomach that somehow Scott can feel, his palm rubbing  
soothingly over Stiles’ belly.  
"I wouldn’t mean it either," he says, nuzzling Stiles’ throat. And then adds in a whisper, like a promise, "We were never playing  
anyway."  
And with Scott it’s that simple. With Scott, it’s a promise


	26. fem!Stiles/Were!Sheriff, Derek/Stiles/Sheriff

Ugh, yes. All the fics where the Sheriff can just go and go. And like, I kind of want him to be a little wild with it. Like heats aren’t a  
real thing, but when he was turned, instead of violence his brain was wired for pure sex. He aches for it, and Stiles finds him  
whining, hands gripped around chains.  
And she’s saying, “Daddy. Daddy, please,” because she hates to see him hurting, but then he uncoils and she sees.  
That thick, throbbing cock that’s drooling for her. And she can’t even help the desire that floods through her. Can’t even stop her  
pussy from dripping for him, and it’s not the first time, but now her daddy knows. Mouth open, nose up as he scents the air. Eyes  
flashing at her as he edges forward like a beast.  
And now she’s the one whining. And Derek had told her to stay away. Had warned her, but it’s her dad, and she’s not going to  
leave him hanging. She’s not.  
She cries out when he snatches her, but he’s not hurting her, even with his clawed hands skittering up her sides. His teeth big and  
sharp in his mouth. He puts his mouth on her. Noses up against her throat. Shreds her clothes and makes her giggle and squirm  
when he licks under her armpit. Makes her moan when he suckles at her breasts.  
She wants to touch him, but he’s got his hands clamped on her wrists, his thighs pinning her to the floor as he journeys down to  
her belly button. To her thigh, to her feet.  
He’s murmuring her name when he travels back up her other leg. Grunting when he reaches her cunt. When he makes himself at  
home, licking her out with the broad flat of his tongue. Teasing her. Making her come until they’re both sloppy with her.  
She can taste herself when he finally kisses her mouth. Strains her neck trying to get closer, her hips restless against him.  
"Stiles," he murmurs, claws running through her hair.  
When she says, “Daddy, please,” he finally fucks inside of her.  
And then he just doesn’t stop. Hips moving like a goddamn machine just drilling into his little girl’s cunt. Moving her to where he  
wants her like she’s a little doll. Grunting out his release as he fills her up. Makes her smell like him from the inside. Petting her  
belly, her breasts. Licking out her swollen little cunt and fucking his fist until he spills inside her again.  
Playing with her little asshole until he knots her up tight there too, her cunt gushing out her pleasure.  
And when Derek comes back with provisions, he’s completely stunned to see the Sheriff riding his knot in Stiles’ asshole, even  
while she’s passed out beneath him. And the Sheriff growls a little, but Derek smells familiar enough. Smells enough like pack that  
tension eases in his shoulders. Especially when the boy breaks off food for him so that he can keep fucking into his girl.  
Derek dribbles water into his mouth, smelling of pack and protection and arousal, and the Sheriff doesn’t have anything to give  
back in return but Stiles’ pretty holes.  
So he shifts up until he’s sitting, until Stiles is sprawled out across his thighs so pretty and open. He spreads her pussy with his  
hands, and watches Derek’s eyes grow dark. Takes in his scent changes and growls his pleasure.  
He curls his fingers up inside her cunt and makes her gush for the boy, then holds his wet fingers out to him. Feels his knot throb  
heavy when they boy suckles those fingers in his mouth. He holds up Stiles’ little tit with his other hand. Plumps the nipple for him  
and watches him suck. Pets the boy’s thick hair. Listens to him moan brokenly when he leans down to suck on Stiles’ clit.  
She wakes up when Derek slides into her. Skin heating up as she squirms between them, needy noises falling from her lips that  
Derek laps up with pleasure. She writhes between them like she’s the wild thing, babbling in half sentences and broken words.  
He can feel Derek inside his baby girl. The thick swell of him. Can feel the pleasure he’s giving and bites at his mouth, rumbling his  
approval into Derek’s throat when the boy bares it for him.  
Stiles comes again, sobbing between thme, body trembling sweetly. When she settles, he and Derek take turns feeding her. Slacking  
her thirst.  
She pulls her dad’s arms around her middle, Derek’s arms around her shoulders, twining them all together even more, and says,  
“Just so neither of you can try and weasel out of this, I’m letting you both know now, we’re doing this a lot more.”  
She passes out again soon after, and Derek says, “it’s okay. I’ll keep watch,” and so the Sheriff follows his daughter soon after.  
***  
He wakes up already fucking into her. Stops when his memory all comes crashing down, then starts again when Stiles moans and  
wiggles her ass back against him.  
Derek’s watching him with solemn eyes, then let’s out a long, relieved breath when the Sheriff just hitches up Stiles’ leg and starts  
rolling his hips back into her.  
"Fuck, yeah, best thing ever," Stiles slurs, sounding drunk as Derek takes counterpoint.  
"Language," he admonishes, burying his smile in his daughter’s musky throat as his cock spills inside of her


	27. Chris/Allison, Scott/Allison, Scott/Allison/Chris

I actually love the thought of the wolves marking their territory with piss. I’d kind of actually like to see Scott’s reaction to Allison’s  
scent afterwards. The way his nostrils flare and he kind of opens his mouth and pants a bit.  
Whines as he kisses her mouth. Licks at her throat. Tugs off her shirt and bra to get at her breasts. Usually he spends some time  
with her nipples, gets them tight and hard by sucking on them, but this time he’s just lapping and sucking on her skin. Mouth hot  
against her, and she tilts her head back. Closes her eyes like she had the night before.  
She can feel her cunt go wet at the memory: the musky scent of her dad’s piss, the way it felt splashing against her skin.  
She jolts when she realizes that Scott’s taking the same path, mouth hungry for her taste in a way he usually isn’t. She moans when  
she realizes that he’s tasting her father on her. That he’s panting and whining for them both.  
And then she tells him what he’s tasting, mouth gasping open as he drags his tongue up over her wrist to suck on her fingers which  
she’d used to get herself off, still soaked with her dad’s piss. She tells him how hot and good it had felt. How she’d come twice still  
drenched in it. How he’d told her he’d do it again if she snuck out to see Scott.  
How Scott should come back with her to watch.  
And he does. Hiding outside her window, cock throbbing in his jeans as he watches piss spill out of Chris’ thick cock, covering his  
daughter. Eyes hot and dark as she arches up into it.  
"Where else did he touch you, Allison?" His voice is hard and gritty as Allison lifts up her skirt, shoving down her panties, even  
though she and Scott hadn’t gone that far tonight. "Did you let him fuck you?"  
He doesn’t even wait for an answer, just presses his cock straight up to her cunt, soaking her pussy with his claim. Scott whines,  
mouth open to taste the air, hand pressing hard against his jeans to hold his orgasm back.  
Chris shakes the last droplets from his cock, presses a hand to Allison’s hair and says, “You know I hate to do this, baby.”  
Allison, flushed face and sex dazed says, “I know, daddy.”  
The second Chris is out of the room, Scott’s leaping inside and putting his hands on the cradle of her hips, dragging her cunt up to  
his mouth. Breathing in deeply before he laps at her. Drinking in the taste of Allison and her father as she comes apart around him,  
fingers of one hand tugging at her nipple, and fingers of the other deep in her mouth.  
The thick, musky, sharp taste of them coats his tongue. Makes his cock throb between his thighs as he licks up her legs. He drags  
his tongue up her body until they’re kissing, sharing her father’s taste, his cock kissing against her cunt just like her father’s had.  
But Scott fucks up into her, rocks right into her creamy insides where she’s still soaked from her daddy. Drinks her cries from her  
lips until he’s locked inside her, trading breathy kisses as she murmurs filthy things into his mouth.  
His knot stays hard and thick for almost an hour as they roll over the piss covered sheets, wallowing in Chris’ scent. They never  
even hear him coming until Chris grabs Scott’s thick hair in his hand and yanks him back until he’s arching away from Allison with  
a cry.  
"You’re a fucking animal," Chris snarls. "You should understand what this means."  
And then he’s pissing on Allison again, and Allison’s crying out and coming abruptly, because Scott’s cock flexes inside her,  
jumping as his hips pump into her.  
Chris blinks, realizing he’s missing something, because Scott’s eyes are hungry and locked on Allison’s breasts where his piss is  
splashing against her, his mouth open and panting, a whine building in his throat. Scott’s hips are jerking forward like it’s instinct,  
and when Chris lets him go, he’s falling against Allison and lapping at her skin like a man dying of thirst.  
Both of them looking so fucking thirsty.  
He doesn’t even realized he’s reached for them until his hands are tangled in their hair and they’re nursing at his cock. Lapping up  
the rest of his piss, sucking on his balls, nuzzling at the musky hair at the base of his cock until he’s coming all over both of their  
pretty faces.


	28. Papa Hale/Stiles/Derek

Gosh, wouldn’t it be lovely to have Papa Hale teach his boy all about being an Alpha and mating his pretty Omega? To stick his  
thick, rough fingers inside Stiles’ slick hole and get it all flushed and plump. Hold it open, fingers teasing the rim, to let Derek get his  
first touch of that sucking heat. Let him sink his fingers inside that hot, cushiony cunt. Teach him how to move his slender fingers,  
curl them up inside Stiles, work his hole until Stiles is mindlessly rocking back against them, slick dripping down his thighs.  
And then Papa Hale lets Derek line himself up first. Puts his hands on his boy’s hips, keeping him from jack rabbiting inside that  
pretty hole. Teaches him how to work his hips and fuck into Stiles, grind his slender dick in to give them both the kind of pleasure  
they need.  
But when Derek comes, Stiles keens. Needy and desperate. Hole pulsing around Derek’s cock, searching for that fat knot to pull  
inside. To lock against him. Body shaking as he circles his hips.  
Knowing how much it must ache for the boy, Papa Hale slides Derek out and then slots himself in, fucking his thick Alpha cock  
inside that sloppy hole, his son’s come gushing out over his cock and balls. Papa Hale hitches the kid up tight. Punch fucks these  
sweet little noises from his mouth and lets his knot fatten up. Lets it rub hot against the kid’s silky insides until Stiles’ ass is  
clutching around him. Milking his cock.  
The kid shudders through a few orgasms before Papa Hale even remembers his son is still in the room. Those still delicate fingers  
of his tracing over the thin skin of the Omega’s hole where it’s clutching at Papa Hale’s cock. They both watch how it ripples and  
flushes under the attention. Watch in fascination as the boy comes again under Derek’s touch.  
"When you’re knotted up inside them, they depend on you. They’re entirely vulnerable and they need your protection and care."  
"They need to be filled," Derek says, somewhat wistfully. Then he blinks and edges around until he’s at Stiles’ head. Brushes his  
sweaty hair back from his face and says, "Hey, baby boy." He touches his fingers to Stiles’ mouth. Lets them slip inside.  
Papa Hale makes a low noise of approval, but Stiles’ reaction is to moan brokenly and suck on Derek’s fingers like he’s starving.  
"That’s it," Derek says. "Let us give you what you need."  
He curls himself around the Omega. Lets his cock nudge up against those pretty lips and eases out a long, slow breath when Stiles  
nurses from him, sweet little body rocking between father and son. Taking what he needs from them both.  
"Well done, son," Papa Hale says proudly. "You’re going to be such a good Alpha."


	29. Derek/OCs, Derek/Stiles, Stiles/Dog, OCs/Dog

Oh fuck yes.  
Derek all charming and smooth as he brings people back to his place. Ties them up maybe. Just their wrists to the headboard, then  
works them over so sweetly, so thoroughly that they’re sobbing for him. All fucked out and open as he brushes their sweaty hair  
back from their face, kisses them lightly, and assures them he’ll be right back.  
"I’m just going to get something to clean us up," he promises. "Then I’ll untie you."  
And his big, well trained dog is waiting by the door, cock already hard and dripping. He snaps his fingers, then crosses to the  
bathroom, quickly warming a washcloth under the water. He can hear the dog jump lightly on the bed. Can hear how his partner’s  
always think it’s Derek coming back for that first brief moment.  
Can hear their startled yelps and pleas. Their broken whines as they’re taken, that doggy dick sliding hard into where they’re slick  
and wet. Fast and brutal as they grunt and twist under that big dog keeping them pinned.  
Derek leans against the wall, hand on his nipples. On his thickening cock, listening for that pretty little cry as his dog knots them up  
tight. Walks back in just after, his face a mask of shock.  
"What’s going on? What did you do?"  
Listens to their voices break as they explain how they were mounted. Derek’s hand on his dog’s back, commanding him silently to  
grind his big, thick knot deeper.  
Derek plays at soothing them. At feeling around where their pretty hole is stretched so wide. Fingers teasing that thin skin before he  
tells them there’s nothing he can do. That they have to wait for the knot to deflate.  
He unties them. Kisses apologies he doesn’t mean against their tear stained faces, his own cock throbbing heavily between his  
thighs. Maybe he runs his hands soothingly over their skin. Expertly turning them on again as his dog’s cock pumps them full.  
Loves it when they bury their faces against his neck. Loves it when they can’t help but come in a humiliated rush.  
When his dog dismounts he asks them to stay still so that he can clean them. Inspect the damage. And he’s so fucking earnest and  
apologetic that they let him finger their swollen, puffy holes as they push that thin dog come out. Let him wipe them down so gently  
with that warm cloth. Let him kiss them sweetly.  
His favorites are the ones who beg him to fuck them after. Who plead with him to erase that feeling inside of them and Derek does.  
Happily. Working his huge dick into that fucked out hole. Telling them how good they feel. Kissing murmured words into their  
mouths, saying, “Don’t worry, baby, no one’s ever going to know that you came on that dog knot.”  
He likes spotting them in clubs after. Watching their faces flame red in memory. Likes taking them in the back rooms and telling  
them how tight they are. Likes feeling them jerk against him when he calls them pretty little bitches.  
But then there’s Stiles. Greedy little bottom twink boy that works his ass so beautiful around Derek’s cock. Shameless little slut  
who tells Derek instead of a washcloth he should just come back with provisions.  
He yelps so fucking beautifully when Derek’s dog mounts him, but then goes startlingly quiet. And when Derek walks back into the  
bedroom, all he can do is stare.  
Stare at this gorgeous creature who’s fucking back into that big dog cock, back arched prettily, head thrown back in pleasure. His  
pretty pink cock is bobbing between his legs, spurting out precome. He’s making these helpless noises of pleasure, his whole body  
taut and gorgeous, his eyes so wide and dark with lust when they finally meet Derek’s.  
"Please," he begs.  
"Please what?" Derek says softly.  
"I need, I need." His mouth drops open on a whine, and Derek traces those swollen pink lips with his finger, stepping in close to feel  
those fucked out breaths against his face.  
"What do you need, baby boy?"  
His fingers tighten on the ropes, muscles standing out in gorgeous relief as he looks straight into Derek’s eyes and says, “I really  
need you to fuck my mouth.”  
And Derek does. Taking him so good, rocking that twink boy body between himself and his dog. Watching Stiles’ pretty cock gush  
out its third orgasm, his eyes rolling back in his head.  
When Derek comments that his dog’s never knotted this long before, Stiles takes his mouth off Derek’s balls and says, “I’ve been  
milking him. Keeping him hard,” so utterly shameless that Derek almost comes right there.  
But then he drags Stiles’ mouth to his and says, “Let him go. I want to fuck my cock into your wrecked little hole. Want you to be  
filled up with both our come.”  
And Stiles shudders and does, letting that dog dick slide right out of his hole, tilting his ass up and clenching down without Derek  
needing to ask him.  
"So fucking perfect," he says, sliding deep into that sloppy mess. Spreading Stiles’ ass with his hands to see where he’s gripping  
Derek. Teasing his fingers against that pretty hole and wondering how much more the boy can take. "Work that ass, slut." The  
sharp crack of his hand against Stiles’ skin is thrilling. "Fuck me like you did for my pup."  
It’s glorious to watch. To feel Stiles fall apart underneath him. To drive so deep into that wet, messy hole, his own dog’s come  
frothing up around his dick. He wants to get Stiles to lick it off him. Clean his cock.  
Wants to watch Stiles get bred and over. Split open his ass and mouth on big, thick doggy knots before he slides his own in where  
Stiles is all used and raw.  
"Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?" he breathes, teeth against Stiles’ neck. "Pretty little back bitch begging to be used. Letting  
them all mount you. Breed you. Wreck you."  
"Yes, fuck, Derek please," Stiles whines, and then he’s coming again, body locking so tight around Derek’s cock, like his pretty little  
hole is a dog pussy, keeping Derek deep as he floods that cunt with come.  
Stiles does end up greedily sucking the come off Derek’s cock. Eyes coy even as he laps at Derek’s dick, his ass twitching  
temptingly as Derek’s dog cleans his filthy little hole.  
Derek scratches his big hand through Stiles’ hair. Says, “Good bitch,” and watches Stiles’ eyes gleam


	30. Claudia/BP!Stiles

grunts out his baby orgasm. And, maybe he’s a little embarrassed after, that his mom caught him. Ducking his eyes, but he looks up  
at her when she asks, teeth biting into his bottom lip.  
And then she says she can show him. Show him how good his cunt can feel. Spreads him wide, breathing in all that musk of young  
boy and ripe pussy. Traces her fingers over his damp thighs, breath brushing lightly over the red gash of him, where he’s worked  
himself up until he’s tender.  
She licks up his thighs, touch a delicate tease. Gets him arching up into her restlessly. Gets him begging for his mommy until she  
tastes him, smiling into his pretty little pussy as he cries out, his thighs closing on her had to keep him locked up next to him.  
She drags the flat of her tongue over him, long languid strokes, relishing his taste. She tickles the tip of her tongue over his clit.  
Sucks on it gently, feeling his belly flutter under his hands. Feeling him start to tremble for her.  
She laps at him again, getting him loose. Getting him warm, then pushes her tongue up inside of him, feeling the muscle ripple in  
welcome. Fucks her tongue in deep as she teases her fingers around his clit, then switches; suckling him as she pushes two long  
fingers up inside her pretty boy’s pussy. He throbs around her, hands on his nipples, so high and tight on his chest. His flush riding  
down over his neck as he arches it back.  
He’s so fresh and ripe: a gorgeous feast as he writhes against her. She can feel his thighs trembling, his cunt plumping up beneath  
her, and Claudia grinds a wet knuckle against her clit then pulls back to watch him gush. His sweet little body locking up in pleasure  
before it trembles and shakes through the aftershocks. His hands reach for her, completely uncoordinated with need, try to drag her  
down, back to where he needs her, and Claudia smiles as she fucks her fingers up inside him again. Rides her hand against him hard  
as he pants and whines, squirting out another orgasm.  
He looks wrecked, wasted on pleasure; a low, animal keen in his throat begging wordlessly for more. And she gives it to him; her  
soft, pretty voice whispering how good he looks when he’s fucked out on her fingers. How good his pussy tastes when she drinks  
from him.  
Tells him how good it’s going to feel when she fills him up with her fist.  
Later, the Sheriff comes home. Finds them both sloppy with come, vibrators buzzing up inside of them, his son’s face flushed and  
wet, eyes glazed as he nuzzles at his mother’s cunt, long fingers curled up inside her looking right at home


	31. Pet!Derek/Sheriff

Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow. I am so picturing this as Derek and the Sheriff. Maybe after Claudia dies he gets a pet. Trains him up  
so good. Always rubs firm fingers through that thick, dark hair. Holds onto him with a steady grip when he's fucking that tight  
throat. Always tells him he's being such a good boy; taking cock so nicely, working that tongue over the fat head of the Sheriff's  
dick.  
He's so strong and good and fair, and Derek just rolls over for him like a good pup. Always so eager.  
He takes care of the Sheriff's son too when he starts to come of age. Waits so patiently as the Sheriff teaches his son how to fuck,  
working that little boycock until it gushes all over him. Up inside of him.  
Puffs up all pleased when the Sheriff lets his son's friend train with Derek too. Hungrily laps up all that little boy come until the  
Sheriff sends them off to bed and cups Derek's face in his big rough hands. Lets his eyes roll back in his head, his body go lax as  
the Sheriff drag his big, dripping cock over Derek's face. Can't help but whine low in his throat, mouth blindly seeking that familiar,  
comforting shape. Tongue searching for the taste he craves.  
"Such a good boy," the Sheriff rumbles, notching his cockhead inside Derek's mouth where his tongue feels thick and clumsy from  
overwork. "Such a pretty pup."  
He doesn't have to do anything as the Sheriff rocks into him, filling him up. His throat fluttering sweetly, his throat bared, his eyes  
black with yearning as he gazes at the Sheriff, swallowed up by the pleasure of the man who owns him.


	32. Intern!Stiles/Pack

It is not just you, my dear, that could totally be them. It looks like they're in an office too, so maybe Erica is enjoying the new intern  
during her break. Maybe Boyd and Isaac will come in next and not even pause their conversation as they both use him, Boyd taking  
that hot mouth that's still wet from Erica and Isaac sliding right up into his silken hole.  
Maybe after, Stiles will crawl beneath Laura's big CEO desk and eat her out as she conducts meetings, sucking and licking  
delicately, fucking his tongue into her pussy slowly and making her come over and over again.  
Peter always has him for lunch, and Stiles' little hole gapes after, come streaking hot down his thighs as he heads to Derek's office.  
The door locks with a click, and Derek's eyes are already blown dark, his cock straining against the line of his trousers, breath  
coming quickly.  
"It's okay," Stiles says softly. "You know I'm going to give you what you need."  
And he does. Lets Derek cling to him as Derek's tongue laps at his face, cleaning up all the come and pussy juice, scraping his teeth  
along Stiles' swollen lips before he delves into his mouth, moaning at the taste. He lets Derek lick hungrily down his body, cradling  
his head with a hand as he leans back on Derek's desk and spreads his thighs. Savors the way Derek's nostrils flare, the whine he  
can't hold back as Derek eats him out. Drags that big, dexterous tongue all over his thighs, his balls, his ass. Teasing the rim of  
Stiles' hole where he's puffy and sensitive before he latched his mouth on and sucks hard, pulling out all of that warm come with  
his muscular tongue.  
"Derek," Stiles says. It's all he has to say before Derek is fumbling with the key to Stiles' cockcage, opening it up swiftly only to put  
his mouth there, to breathe deeply as he takes Stiles' pretty cock in his mouth.  
He always makes such greedy little noises, but never sounds more gorgeously broken open than when Stiles grips his hair and fucks  
up into his hot, used mouth. His pretty eyes fluttering shut as Stiles comes all over him before he yanks Derek up and watches that  
big, hard dick jerk and twitch as he comes all over Stiles' sloppy cock.  
"That's it," Stiles says, as he swipes long fingers through that mess of come and feeds it to him, Derek's swollen mouth suckling  
him eagerly. "You did so well for me."


	33. stiles/sheriff

Oh man, my mind just goes straight to Stiles. Jamming that thing between between his mattress and box springs, working his dick  
inside that tight, slick hole: head thrown back, slim hips working as he pinches his nipples.  
Then there’s some sort of supernatural catastrophe and instead of cleaning it out right after like he normally does - he’s very  
assiduous at taking care of his toys because those things are expensive - he has to throw on some clothes and run, yelling bye to his  
dad as he zips past him.  
John just shakes his head and trudges upstairs. Goes to close the door to Stiles room when he sees it hanging from the bed, the  
opening of it slick with lube and come. He goes hot all over and tells himself to just shut his son’s door and forget about it, but he’s  
already walking over to it. Already picking the toy up, keeping it tipped so that nothing leaks out.  
Already pressing the tip of his finger inside the fleshy toy, his cock throbbing behind his pants at the warm, creamy come inside.  
His son’s come, all hot and waiting for him, and Stiles never has to know.  
He unzips one handed. Doesn’t even shove down his pants, just pulls his cock through the opening and fits his dick inside that  
fleshy hole. It furls open, sucking him inside and John hunches over, bracing himself on Stiles’ headboard as he fucks his cock into  
the slippery, warm mess that his son left.  
Just the thought of it has him coming too soon and he shudders, ass twitching as he empties himself into the little toy with a harsh  
sob.  
He realizes he can’t clean the toy because then Stiles would know. Has to put it back where he found it, face flushing at the thought  
that his boy was going to have to clean John’s come out of it along with his own.  
Stiles does it again a few days later, and John ends up humping his son’s bed, biting into his pillow and breathing in his scent as he  
fucks his cock through Stiles’ come.  
There’s a third time. And a fourth. Then Stiles stops leaving it out.  
He doesn’t stop masturbating because John can still hear him sometimes. The walls are thin and where before he could ignore it, he  
can’t anymore. He gets hard at the first noise and - to his shame - gets hard once while Stiles is hanging out with him in the cruiser  
eating curly fries.  
He shifts in his seat and tries to ignore his kid’s porn noises next to him, and when he realizes it’s only getting worse, he steals one  
of Stiles’ fries and starts a fight they’ve had a million times.  
He only realizes that he’s still hard when he drops Stiles off an hour later.  
The next night, John glances in Stiles’ room and finds a dildo: thick and long enough that it’s drooping a bit from his own weight  
and John thinks he might be having a stroke with how hot he gets: hands shaking, heart knocking against his ribs.  
His cock is aching painfully and he sort of wants to drop to his knees and do something, but he forces himself to turn around and  
almost runs over Stiles who’s standing in the doorway watching him, eyes hot with lust and want.  
John tries to stay strong. Tries to do the right thing, but Stiles stops closing his door when he masturbates. Starts being loud about  
it and John leaves the first few times. Has to leave the whole damn house, but then Stiles starts whimpering, “Daddy, please,” and  
John can’t not go to his boy.  
Stiles chips away at him. Says that they can just watch each other. That there’s nothing wrong with watching.  
Then says that John could just hold the fleshlight while Stiles is fucking it, and Stiles could do the same for him.  
Then Stiles says, “We could use it at the same time. Get both of our cocks in there.”  
And John gives in, eyes on his baby boy as Stiles slicks it up. Long fingers stroking over the toy before he straddles John’s legs and  
fits John’s cock inside of it. Skin flushed and eyes dark, he pumps the toy a few times before he leans in and presses his cock to  
John’s. Mouth open and panting, their dicks sliding together, and then pressing so tightly against each other that John loses his  
breath.  
“Fuck, Stiles,” he breathes.  
And Stiles says, “Yeah,” watching John’s hips thrust up. Watching their cocks through the thick silicone. He strokes the toy a few  
times, works his own hips and says, “You’re going to give it to me, aren’t you? Give me all that thick daddy come. Watch me lick it  
out of the toy’s hole, tongue all over the rim hole; watch me put my fingers in there for the rest before I work them into my own  
hole. Get my ass slick with my daddy’s come.”  
His eyes aren’t on their cocks anymore, but John’s face: piercing and intent, even as his wrist keeps up its breathtaking rhythm.  
“Going to get myself wet with you, then I’m going to work myself open on a cock and ride it until I come.” He plants a hand by  
John’s shoulder when he leans over. Still not touching John anywhere but his cock where they’re still rutting against each other.  
“Would you like that dad? To be deep inside me when I come?”  
“Yes, fuck, Stiles.” And then he’s grabbing Stiles’ head and kissing him, whining into his mouth as he comes, gushing over his  
boy’s pretty cock as he fucks his tongue into Stiles’ mouth.

Oh fuck yes. Burying his face in that fabric where it’s a little sweat stained. Mouthing at it, getting it between his teeth. Sucking on  
it as his hips rock into the chair. Cock hard and throbbing.  
He’d worked himself open earlier. Gotten hard rubbing against his father’s bedsheets, his fingers stuffed inside his ass. He can feel  
where it’s still slippery between his cheeks as he ruts into the fleshlight, boycock ruddy and hard.  
Thinks about his dad coming home. Walking in on him. Thinks about him pulling out his dick and just fucking up inside Stiles’ hole.  
The hot, slick place that Stiles had gotten ready for him. Thinks about his daddy splitting him open on his big cock as Stiles hitches  
one leg up onto the arm of the chair, almost sobbing with need. Voice coming out low and breathless as he begs for his father.  
He jerks when he feels a hand on his other leg, strong and rough against his skin, lifting him up to straddle the chair’s other arm.  
Leaving him open and completely without leverage. Vulerable.  
“It’s okay,” a low voice says, and Stiles knows that voice. Knows the feel of the hand on his nape. “Daddy’s got you.”  
Hand hot against his neck, the other firm on his hip, Stiles keens as he’s filled up: surrounded, pinned. Taken.  
“Look at you, kiddo. Being so good for me.” He spreads Stiles’ ass with his thumb, pulling out all the way to see his gape before he  
fucks in again, deep and steady. “Taking care of your daddy’s cock like a good little boy.”  
He tilts Stiles’ hips up, his cockhead scraping deliciously over Stiles’ prostate where he’s plump and needy and hammers into him  
until Stiles is sobbing, his cock creaming the toy in his hands and spilling out onto the chair.  
“Yeah, that’s right, baby. You don’t even need that toy anymore, do you?” His teeth scrape over Stiles’ throat as he nuzzles him. As  
he asks, “What do you need?”  
“You,” Stiles says, thighs trembling, hole clenching. “I only need you, daddy,” he pants, and feels his father come inside of him.


	34. stiles/derek plpaymating

play mating? Like, maybe Derek was a late bloomer and everyone despaired because Derek just never had the same urges as other  
kids. His blood marked him as an Alpha but he never presented that way.  
But when he does, at 21 and far too old, it hits him hard. He can’t breath through how much he needs, and his parents frantically  
search for a match for him. A professional. There’s a website dedicated to beautiful, young Omegas and Derek catches on the boy’s  
pretty mouth in the profile picture, so soft and pink. He clicks on the video links and sees this one. This gorgeous creature writhing  
into his sheets and showing off his pretty hole.  
Derek whines, fangs dropping, and Talia runs back into the room and sees what Derek is watching. Says, “It’s okay, baby. We’ll  
get him for you. We’ll get Stiles.”  
104\. Stiles/Derek - play mating  
Summary for the Chapter:  
Oh, play-mating. Yes, please. Just imagine all the needy little sounds Derek would be making when Stiles finally shows up at  
his door. How he would wrap himself around Stiles and bury his nose in his neck. And Talia would gently guide them to the  
play room they have set up for the occasion. And Derek's so desperate he tackles Stiles to the floor the second his mum shuts  
the door on them and he'd be so needy and so hard already just from smelling Stiles. He just has to rub himself all over Stiles.  
That first time he wouldn’t even get his dick wet in Stiles. Just end up popping his knot between Stiles’ slick thighs, his mouth on  
Stiles’ neck making these pained whimpers. Later his face flushed in embarrassment, but Stiles is kind of flattered because no one’s  
ever wanted him that much.  
“I mean, I know you don’t want me exactly,” he fumbles out when they’re finally locked together. “Your body's just going crazy  
with hormones, but-”  
“No,” Derek mumbles against Stiles’ throat.  
“Uhh, evidence to the contrary, big guy,” Stiles says, waving his hands to encompass them.  
It makes the rest of him wiggle enticingly with the force of the movement, and Derek shifts his hips again as he starts to get hard  
again. “It is hormones, but it’s also just about you.” He draws his hips back as much as he can, then hunches them in a short  
thrust, his eyes on Stiles’ as they flutter closed. “It’s just you, Stiles,” he murmurs, watching the way Stiles can’t help but respond  
to his fuck. Can’t help but open up so beautifully and pant for Derek, because his mom may only suspect, but the minute Derek  
scented Stiles he knew.  
“I was made for you, Stiles,” he murmurs, lips brushing over Stiles’ heated skin. “My cock was made for your hole. My knot was  
made to fill you up.” He slides a broad hand down the sleek length of Stiles’ back. Tucks his fingers around the curve of his ass  
where Stiles is taking him in so deep. That soft rim so plump and sensitive and open for him, contracting around Derek as his  
orgasm shudders through him. “I wasn’t delayed,” Derek says against Stiles’ trembling mouth. “I was waiting for you.”


	35. erica/pack

Unf! Can you imagine Erica going into heat and being bred by the whole pack? Derek and Boyd and Scott and Isaac filling her up so  
good. Rubbing their big dicks inside all her holes where she’s soft and pink and swollen for them.  
And Stiles can’t help but pull out his phone, his cock straining against his zipper, mumbling under his breath how pretty she looks  
when she’s split open. Can’t help but film her jerkily as she moans and begs and whines, flashing her eyes when they don’t give it  
to her hard enough.  
“Yeah,” Stiles mutters. “Those big dicks feel so good inside, don’t they, pretty girl? Fill up your little whore cunt. Make your pretty  
pussy tremble. Breed you up until you can’t even see straight.”  
And Erica claws at Boyd’s back as she comes. Clenches around he and Derek as Scott suckles on her breasts. “Feels so good,” she  
whimpers, fangs filling up her mouth.  
She arches her back and kisses Isaac’s cock, swirling her tongue lewdly around the head, pursing her lips around it until she can  
control her teeth and swallow him down.  
Behind her, Scott fits his cock in next to Derek’s inside her cunt. The breathless press of them making her come as Boyd strokes  
his fingers over her fat clit.  
“That’s it, Catwoman,” Stiles says, edging in close, his cock red and aching in his hand. “Let them take care of you, just like you  
need.”  
He comes right after they do, watching open mouthed as they cover her ripe little body with seed. Erica smirks at him, flicking her  
pink tongue out to lick the come from her lips and says, “Come on, Batman, you know you want some of this.”  
And everyone but Erica is surprised when Stiles licks her reverently, moaning at the taste as she guides him with her hand to where  
she needs him the most, his face flushed and wet with come.


	36. scott/raf

Dude, that is definitely Rafe and his son, all young and floppy haired and earnest as his daddy takes care of him. This is sometime  
pre series, when Scott asked Stiles’ help to find his dad and Stiles did, then helped him plan the three bus changes that he’d need to  
get down to the L.A. Field Office.  
Stiles offered to go with him, of course, but Scott wanted, needed to go alone. But he didn’t find what he was expecting at all.  
Didn’t expect to shiver at his dad’s touch. Didn’t expect his dick to chub up in his shorts when his dad gives him a hug goodbye.  
He flushes and ducks his head when his dad asks to see him again.  
They keep meeting. First at an outdoor park that’s midway between Beacon Hills and L.A. Then later they start meeting at a hotel in  
Beacon Heights.  
“I hate thinking of you spending that much time and money on buses,” his dad says, hand firm on his shoulder, his thumb stroking  
lightly over Scott’s neck. “Not when I could be here for you. Will you let me be here for you, Scotty?”  
Scott can’t help but tip his head back into his father’s steady hand. Can feel his breath go crazy in his chest, but not like an asthma  
attack. Like he’s getting too much oxygen for the first time, his body tingling with it. “Dad,” he remembers saying. “Dad, please.”  
His hands grip at his father’s shirt as he’s kissed. His mouth opened up gently, sweetly. His dad’s big hands pressing into his bare  
skin. When one of them wraps around his dick, Scott’s gone, shuddering and coming. Shaking with pleasure.  
“You look so good, Scotty,” his dad says softly. Hands petting over Scott’s hot skin, stroking over his hair. “My pretty little boy.”  
His dad’s dick is straining hard beneath his suit pants. Thick and long, and Scott skates his fingers over it, watches it surge into his  
touch.  
“You don’t have to, baby. This was for you,” his dad insists.  
“But I want to,” Scott says, sliding down between his father’s legs. Unzipping his pants with unsteady hands. Touching him lightly:  
his thick tangle of hair, his red, pulsing cock, his heavy balls.  
His dad brushes the hair back from Scott’s face, cupping his cheek. His thumb absently stroking over Scott’s mouth. Scott licks his  
lips, tasting himself on his dad’s finger, the surge of want rising up inside him, wondering how his dad tastes.  
“You don’t have to,” Rafe says again, but Scott leans in. Buries his face in his father’s crotch and breathes in the musky scent of  
sweat and precum. Rubs his cheeks and mouth over his dad’s cock, mouths at the soft balls, heavy with come. “Do you need this,  
baby? Need your dad to take care of you?”  
Scott whines. Lets his head fall back into the cradle of his dad’s hands. Blinks his eyes open to watch as his daddy slides his fat dick  
inside.  
“Such a good boy,” Rafe murmurs, hips thrusting lazily. Taking Scott deeper with each stroke. “Such a good boy, letting your  
daddy feed your hungry mouth.”  
He comes again, his dad’s taste thick on his tongue. Lets his dad teach him everything. Shivers under the praise.  
He can’t stop going, he can’t, even when Stiles goes from curious to concerned. Doesn’t realize that Stiles notices him shifting in  
his seat. The fat plug inside of him getting him open and ready for his daddy. He can’t help but clench down on it every time he  
shifts. Can’t help but flush at how pleased his daddy’s going to be with him.  
Is oblivious to the fact that Stiles follows him. Tracks him to his daddy’s hotel room and swipes a keycard from a passing maid  
cart. Doesn’t hear when Stiles slips inside, too greedy for his dad’s mouth. His dad’s big hands squeezing his ass.  
But Rafe hears. Rafe sees.  
Rafe puts on a show for the kid, sliding his son’s sweatpants down, letting them frame his gorgeous ass as he massages those  
sweet cheeks. Pressing them together and then pulling them apart. Spreading his son wide so that Stiles can see his son’s plugged  
up hole.  
Teases his son and Stiles, fucking them both with his words as his splits his little boy’s pretty ass with his cock. Has them both  
whining for it. Has them both coming for him so beautifully.  
Knows that if he plays his cards right, he’ll have two little boys begging for his come. “That’s it,” he says, creaming his baby boy’s  
hole. “Let your daddy take care of you.”


	37. natalie/lydia

I have to admit, I truly adore Lydia’s tiny skirts. I like to imagine the tiny little panties she wears, these thin scraps of fabric that go  
translucent when she gets wet. I like to imagine her mother’s hands on her: touching her hair, her shoulder, her cheek.  
I like to imagine how Lydia softens into the touch. Presses her body into her mother when she gets the chance.  
I like to imagine Natalie going out in a date again for the first time since her divorce. Dressed only in her bra and panties as she  
nervously scours through her closet for something to wear, her voice high and shaky as she asks Lydia for advice.  
And Lydia’s got her thighs clenched tightly together as she sits primly on her mother’s bed, her eyes moving over the curve of her  
mother’s body: the soft pillow of her thighs, the fullness of her breast. Her heart’s rabbiting in her chest as she tells her mother to  
wear the blue dress, but she hands don’t shake as she helps her mother zip it up. Her fingers glancing over the soft skin of her  
mother’s back.  
“Sit,” she says, when Natalie starts questioning her makeup. Straddles her mother’s thighs as she tilts her face up to the light.  
Strokes her fingers over her mother’s cheekbones, smudges her fingers over her mother’s lips.  
They tremble, and Natalie’s eyes have gone luminous and dark.  
“Perfect,” Lydia says, then steps back. Steps away.  
Her mother stands. Her mother leaves, and Lydia tilts her head back against the wall. Strokes her fingers over her own lips. Down  
her throat.  
She unbuttons her blouse and teases her nipples through her bra. Closes her eyes and slides her hand down to her pussy: slick and  
hot and throbbing. Lets herself sigh for her mother as she strokes her fingers over her clit where it’s swollen. Almost painfully  
good.  
Whimpers as she hears, “Oh, baby.”  
Two fingers slide in next to her own. Breath hot on her mouth, those long pretty fingers on her breast. Perfect, manicured nails  
flicking over her tight nipples. Cunt clenching down as she comes on a sob.  
And when she opens her eyes, her mother’s sinking to her knees. Lifting up that tiny skirt, pulling down those drenched panties,  
and smearing her lipstick all over Lydia’s pretty pussy.  
I also think about them a lot on the pool. Like, a lot.  
Oh god, but what if the guy always has to leave before morning - for whatever reason - and Lydia sneaks in after. Spreads her  
mother’s smooth thighs. Puts her mouth against her mother’s cunt where it’s all red and worked open. Gets her juicy and wet.  
Makes her come so sweetly before she kisses up her mother’s body. Sucks on her puffy nipples as she grinds herself against her  
mother’s swollen clit.  
What if her mom gets off super hard every night, thinking it’s her boyfriend, when it’s really her baby girl?  
What if she wakes up one of those times to see Lydia squirting all over her breasts, her soft little girl voice calling out for her  
mommy? Her hips are hunched against her fingers buried inside of her. Hips and thighs jerking uncontrollably. Plush little mouth  
open, nipples so tight and hard. Plump little clit throbbing visibly.  
And Natalie can only moan as she slides her hands up over her daughter’s hips. Nudges her forward until Natalie can flick her  
tongue out against her daughter’s clit. Watch it throb. Hear her daughter’s voice crack as she begs for her mommy.  
“Shhhh, baby, shhhh.” And then she kisses her daughter’s pretty cunt. Sucking and kissing and lapping at her until Lydia’s  
drenching her again. Sobbing out her pleasure.  
And then she rolls her daughter over and does what she always did whenever Lydia needed comfort as a baby: lifts her nipple to her  
daughter’s little mouth and lets he suckle as she pets her hair.  
Gosh, I really want Natalie Martin to start fucking the Sheriff. Get those rough hands on her. Get that thick, ruddy cock inside of  
her. I want her to lay on the bed, flushed and sated as he puts his big leather Sheriff’s belt on. Want him to cup her face as he  
kisses her goodbye, soft and gentle.  
Then I want Lydia to come right into her mommy’s room and eat up all that come from her mother’s pussy. Get her face all sloppy  
and wet as she sucks her mom’s clit. Fucks her tongue inside her mother’s soft creamy cunt, bringing Natalie off in her pretty little  
girl mouth.  
She crawls up her mother’s body, mouth soft and plush as they kiss. As they grind their pussies together.  
And then Natalie convinces the Sheriff to wear a blindfold. “Just once, please.”  
And he agrees. Lays down on Natalie’s big bed and let’s her ride him, her cunt so hot and tight around his dick, his come splashing  
up inside of her as he empties himself, cock flexing as he grunts and comes.  
She almost sounds like she’s sobbing as she kisses his mouth, but when she pulls his blindfold off, her eyes are glinting with  
pleasure as she snakes down his body and laps up the come from his spent cock.  
Months later, Lydia goes ripe and round, belly and breasts swollen so beautifully. Cunt throbbing as her mother suckles on her full  
breasts, drinking greedily from her daughter as the Sheriff undresses in the next room.  
Ugh, she should like, make him coffee every morning, squirting milk from Lydia’s tits in his travel mug. She should get Lydia to  
soak her pussy in breast milk right before the Sheriff eats her out.  
“God, you’re so wet,” he growls. “Taste so sweet,” as he laves at her, drinking up Lydia’s sweet milk.  
I want him to unknowingly sing lullabies to his own baby while Natalie fucks her daughter with a strap on in the next room, mouth  
working on Lydia’s aching breasts.  
I want the Sheriff’s face to go flushed as Lydia walks into the room after, taking her little girl in her arms with a smirking smile as  
she bares her breast, letting her baby latch on.  
The Sheriff rubs a hand across his neck looking away, fumbling for something to say, and Lydia’s used pussy throbs as she says,  
“It’s a natural act, Sheriff. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”  
But all he can remember is sweet little sixteen year old Lydia walking out of the forest, naked and pale, and how sometimes when  
he’s with Natalie, he remembers that smooth, pretty body and her silky skin. Nuts off inside of her mama thinking about those  
perky little breasts and how he wouldn’t mind a taste.  
And right there in that little nursery, with his girlfriend right outside and a baby nursing, the Sheriff feels his dick go thick and hard

God, I want the fic where he wakes up super early in the morning so that he can get to his shift on time. Walks past the nursery  
and sees Lydia asleep on the recliner, her pretty little girl in her arms and her robe open to bare her breasts.  
I want him to see her crawling on the floor playing with her kid, her round little ass up in the air covered only by her panties.  
I want him to be undressing in Natalie’s room one night and have Lydia stroll in in just a towel to skim through her mother’s closet.  
“You should knock,” he says, and Lydia smiles sweetly and says, “We’re practically family, Sheriff. Pretty soon I might be calling  
you daddy.”  
I want her to be laying by the pool in a skimpy two piece and have her start leaking through her swimsuit, only to pull the top off  
right there. Her full, round, pale beasts dripping with milk, and the Sheriff can’t help but be riveted as Natalie walks outside and  
starts massaging Lydia’s breasts, murmuring soothingly to her.  
Can’t help but moan, cock filling his shorts when Natalie dips her head and takes her daughter’s breast in her mouth. “Well come  
on, John,” she admonishes when she pulls back after a moment. “Lydia needs our help. You do want to help my little girl, right?”  
Which is how he ends up milking Lydia, suckling on her. Creaming her pretty little cunt as Natalie says, “That’s right, John. Give  
her what she needs."  
Oh god, I just had a thought. Wouldn’t it be great if this time he knows? If this time he’s completely aware as he slides his big cock  
right up inside her little cunt. Putting his big, rough hands all over all her soft skin, and calling himself a terrible, bad man for how  
much he loves her pretty little teenage pussy.  
His cock flexing deep inside her every time she moans. Her hands on her full, ripe breasts, round with milk. Pinching at her own  
nipples, begging, “Fuck me, daddy. Fuck me with that big cock. Put another baby inside me.”  
And his hips jerk up at that, driving so deep inside her. It feels so good she does it again and again, telling him to breed her. Telling  
him how much she wants a big, strong daddy for her baby. How needy and hungry she gets for cock when she’s pregnant.  
She talk until she can’t anymore, can’t do anything but cry out as his big dick hammers into her until she’s coming, her breasts so  
sensitive that just start squirting milk everywhere, soaking them both as he nuts off deep inside her, filling up her womb.  
Ugh, I just want him to get off on thinking he’s sneaking around on Natalie. On how perverted he feels for wanting to knock up a  
teenage girl, and I want her and Natalie to be getting off on using him and his big cock for their own ends.


	38. Deaton/Stiles/Sheriff/Claudia - a/b/

God, I just want to see Deaton put his hands on her. Cupping her face to check her pupils. See how big and dark they are. Stroke  
over her flushed cheeks, her plush little mouth as she makes these helpless little sex noises.  
He lets her nurse on his fingers as he hushes her. Praises her. Tells her how good she’s being as he squeezes her full, round breasts  
with his other hand. Pinching her fat nipples until she’s crying out and coming arching into him. Her breasts leaking all over her  
heaving chest.  
He nods when the Sheriff tells them that that’s been happening her last couple of heats. Moves his hands over her quivering belly.  
Spreads her thighs where she’s soaked from slick. Her hips moving up into his touch mindlessly. Her cunt clenching down and  
opening up. All hot and needy.  
She trembles as he slides his fingers into her: broken noises spilling from her mouth as she hunches into him. He tests her cunt.  
Four fingers going deep. Feels the swollen heat of her: the creamy soft of her insides. Feels her cunt ripples around him to pull him  
in. Fucks her steadily as he looks up at the Sheriff.  
“You have a son, I believe. Is he an omega as well?”  
“Well, he hasn’t presented yet, but we’re pretty sure,” the Sheriff says, brow furrowed as he pets his wife’s hair through her  
orgasm. “What’s that got to do with Dee?”  
“You should go check on him,” Deaton says mildly. Eyes on Claudia’s pretty pussy as it clings to his wrist.  
And then the Sheriff is bringing Stiles downstairs, cradling the moaning little omega in his arms. Frantically asking Deaton what’s  
going on.  
“They’ve formed an omega bond: Claudia’s heat has triggered Stiles’, but since he wasn’t getting any relief it only prolonged your  
wife’s heat. It’s likely been happening for her last several heats in a milder form.”  
“Jesus,” the Sheriff whispers, watching his wife and son curl into each other, sucking kisses from each other’s mouths.  
“He’ll need to be bred, but he’s too young to take a knot. A young Alpha or beta would be best,” he adds, fingers probing Stiles’  
swollen little cunt. Working them around his dry rim and pressing in with his thumb.  
And, of course, it ends with Deaton opening up that virgin little cunt on his dick. Fucking into Stiles where he’s all new and tight.  
Too young to take cock but needing it: little body undulating and opening and going hot and creamy for him. His slick gushing out  
as he sucks on his mother’s nipples while she’s being bred. His own nipples going swollen and tight, his baby cunt sucking on  
Deaton’s cock until it’s coming inside him: pulsing out into his womb and making him shake and sob out his own orgasm.  
And Deaton doesn’t have Alpha stamina, but he’s got his mouth and his fingers. Stretching Stiles’ little cunt until it’s gaping. All pink  
and swollen and obscene as he helps the Sheriff fit his big Alpha cock inside of him. Just the tip: that fat flushed head spreading his  
little boy’s omega cunt. That clinging flesh suckling the head of his dick until he’s coming inside his boy: the gush of his Alpha  
come causing Stiles to go wordless with pleasure. His cunt opening up wide enough for his father to seat himself fully inside. To  
feel the girth of his father’s knot press against his tender hole.  
Finally Claudia and Stiles are both come drunk and sated, giggling and twining around each other. Lapping the come from each  
other’s cunts. Nursing on their swollen tits. Nuzzling each other until they finally succumb to sleep.


	39. Peter/Malia/Cora/Allison/Erica/Lydia - public sex

Okay, but what if it is illegal and he just goes ahead and does it all anyway, including fucking his pretty dolls in public?  
He loves taking them to the park. Watching their pretty skirts fly up around their slim thighs as they tumble and play. Likes pulling  
his daughter onto his lap. Opening his pants up and pulling his cock out. Tickling her babycunt as he slides her panties aside and fills  
her. She wriggles and rocks on his lap as he feeds her. Fucks her. Comes inside her and tells her to be a good girl and hold it.  
He sends her to the restroom with two of her sisters. Tells Cora to get good shots of Ally licking Malia’s little cunt, then watches  
the video on repeat as the girls go and play again.  
Maybe he takes Lydia and Erica into the restroom with him later. Takes them to the back stall where it’s dimly lit. The stench of  
come thick in the air. He gets their mouths all sloppy as he waits for the doors to close on the stalls on their side of them. Spreads  
those sweet little pussies around his cock, alternating between his two girls, as he watches them gag and choke on dick.  
He pulls Lydia to him when she’s done, her plump lips all glossy and flushed, and puts her on her knees. Curling his hand in her  
thick hair as he comes inside of Erica and pushing her face against her little sister’s messy cunt.  
When he comes out after, he sees the Sheriff talking with his other three girls. Nods to the man even as he tightens his hold on  
Lydia where she’s hitched up against his hip.  
He chats amicably with the Sheriff as he fucks his fingers inside of Lydia’s used cunt, her hitching breath coming out in soft, needy  
little puffs against his throat.  
“Well, I’d best get this brood home,” Peter says after he makes pretty Lydia cream herself on his fingers.  
“Good luck to you,” the Sheriff says with a chuckle. “And look after these girls.”  
He rides home with Allison’s mouth keeping his dick warm, then he crawls into the backseat and mounts Cora’s little cunt. The  
garage door is still up, and the car’s squeaking as it rocks with his thrusts, but the two joggers and the one dog walker don’t even  
glance in his direction when the pass.  
“Can the Sheriff come back again?” Erica asks, already stripping off her clothes as they step inside. “I liked his cock.”  
Peter looks down at her, cupping her cheek. “You think the Sheriff was the one who fucked your pretty mouth, baby girl?”  
She nods, her needy mouth angling so that she can suck Peter’s fingers into her mouth.  
“He did come from that direction,” Allison offers. And it’s gorgeous, really. The look in her eyes. Knowing how completely he  
owns her now.  
“Well, then,” Peter says, his mouth curving up in a smile. “I do believe that we’ll definitely need to see more of the Sheriff.”  
Next time maybe they’ll visit the public pool.


	40. melissa/scott

Ugh. I love the thought of Scotty tending to his mother. Being all sweet as he cuddles in her lap, his rosy mouth suckling on her  
bared breast.  
She slides her hand between her thighs where she’s all wet and humid. Cups herself, hips shifting against her palm before she slides  
her fingers inside.  
Scott’s mouth pops off her breast with a smacking sound as he squirms and asks, “Does that feel good, mama?”  
“Yeah it does, baby,” she says, eyes bright as she strokes a hand over his soft cheeks.  
He wriggles off her lap, landing between her thighs and scooting in close. Letting out a soft breath of surprise when she spreads  
herself so that he can see.  
She looks so soft and pretty, like a flower, but her fingers are sliding in in, like she has a little grasping mouth between her legs.  
“Can I kiss it, mama?” he asks, because he likes mama’s kisses. How they make him feel all warm and good inside.  
And mama smiles and tilts her hips up. Lets him put his mouth on her, and just like with regular kisses she shows him how to do it.  
How to lick at her slit and suck at the fat, nipple like thing at the top. How to stick his tongue in her hole like it’s a real mouth.  
And she makes such good noises when he does it. Better than kissing noises and nipple noises. She makes these long, drawn out  
moans, and these funny little hitching breathes, and then she’s quivering against his mouth, her thighs locking tight against his sides.  
“You were so good at that, sweetheart,” she says, kissing away the mess on his face.  
Scott grins and says, “Can we do it again?”  
And they do. They kiss everyday: goodnight kisses and good morning kisses, and sometimes just everyday kisses. His mama always  
tells him how good he is, and she always teaches him new things. How to use his fingers, his hands.  
When he starts getting hard, she teaches him about that too, and there’s hardly a morning that goes by where he doesn’t slide his  
cock between her thighs, coming right up against her pussy just as she wakes up, and then he spreads her out and hungrily eats his  
own come from her warm pussy.  
It gets to be an obsession for him, that clutching hole that he’s played with for years. The place where he came from and he can’t  
help but want to slide right back in there.  
Likes to notch his cock right up against her, fucking her wet slit. His cockhead catching on her plump little clit and driving her wild.  
“Please, mama. Please,” he says one day when she’s trembling beneath him, and he almost sobs when she cants her hips and lets  
him slide home. Lets him fill her up. Lets him end right where he began.


End file.
